


Winterbreak / Draco Malfoy

by justreadandwritex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Magic, Multi, Romance, Sex, Slug Club, Slytherin, Superpowers, Witch - Freeform, Wizard, Wizarding World, relationship, winterbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justreadandwritex/pseuds/justreadandwritex
Summary: Jacey and Draco have been on and off for two years now. The last time they got back together was nine months ago and things have been pretty steady. That changes when Draco becomes a Death Eater. Jacey is determined to help him get out but when she realises this is what he wants, she's unsure whether their love is strong enough. As her life keeps changing, she turns to alcohol and drugs. While continuing to fall down a dark pit of despair, they both struggle to hold on and to let go of each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Winterbreak

Jacey and Draco have been on and off for two years now. The last time they got back together was nine months ago and things have been pretty steady. That changes when Draco becomes a Death Eater. Jacey is determined to help him get out but when she realises this is what he wants, she's unsure whether their love is strong enough. As her life keeps changing, she turns to alcohol and drugs. While continuing to fall down a dark pit of despair, they both struggle to hold on and to let go of each other.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacey goes to Diagon Alley to wait for her departure to Hogwarts and meets up with some old friends while she's staying at the Leaky Cauldron.

#### 31st of August, 1996

The sunbeams that shone through the slight gap between the curtains landed on her face. With a slight groan, she opened up her eyes. Jacey had never been a morning person and it only got worse as she got older. She rubbed her eyes and then pushed herself up.

Her light brown hair was an entangled mess and there was some leftover mascara under her eyes. Her throat felt insanely dry and her muscles were a bit sore. She didn't exactly have the most peaceful night.

Yesterday she had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron as she had for the past six years. Every year since she had started Hogwarts she'd arrive in London two days before the Hogwarts Express would take her to Hogwarts Castle. Her first year she was accompanied by her mother, but the next year she had decided to go alone. Her parents weren't too excited about their just-15-year-old daughter to go to London by herself for two days before going to school, but she couldn't be bothered.

Last night there was an afterparty for a wedding in the Leaky Cauldron's pub and Jacey had made great use of the open bar. It resulted in her head killing her and she felt her stomach twist when she stood on her feet. The wooden floor was cold beneath them but she couldn't focus on it too much as she quickly rushed over to the loo.

The remains in her stomach were emptied into the toilet and she wiped her mouth with some paper. She filled the glass that was on the sink with some water and washed the nasty taste out of her mouth. She looked at herself in the mirror, images of the night before flashing before her eyes. She had had great fun.

A slight grin appeared on her lips and she shook her head slightly. "Mental," she whispered to herself. She put the glass back on the sink and quickly took a shower before she walked back into the bedroom part of the room. She pulled her back from under her bed and took out a pair of high-waisted mom jeans with rips in them. She wore a black top on it that just reached her belly button and put her dark green flannel blouse over it.

Draco never liked it when she wore this outfit. Said it was too revealing, not appropriate enough. She wore it nevertheless. The one thing she appreciated about Muggles was their sense of style. Kurt Cobain, Winona Ryder and Angelina Jolie were a few of her favourite Muggle artists. Of course, Draco hated that she admired them. Muggles were useless in his eyes, and he wasn't entirely wrong in her opinion.

She dried her light brown hair that fell to her shoulders and then brushed it. She put on some eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss before picking up her back with her money. She had to pick up some last school supplies today and she agreed to visit Fred and George Weasley at their shop, but first, she needed some breakfast.

It was rather crowded in the Leaky Cauldron. People were checking in with their children or teenagers were checking in alone, all staying for one night only before taking off for another year at Hogwarts. She sat down at a quiet table in the corner and picked up the menu. She pretended to read it but she knew this menu by heart nowadays.

"What can I get you?" one of the waitresses asked her. She seemed rather uninterested but Jacey couldn't care less about it. She put the menu down and ordered a cup of tea and beans on toast. The waitress walked away without saying another word and Jacey started to play with one of the rings on her fingers.

It was Draco's, her boyfriend. He had given it to her after they won the House Cup last year. Though she didn't think it was all too fair that Slytherin had won last year as the point system hadn't really been fair throughout the year with Umbridge, she was still glad that finally, the Gryffindors experienced a loss again.

She spun the ring on her table for a while. The sound of the overlapping voices didn't necessarily lift up her spirits in the morning but the smell of her toast sure did. She thanked the waitress before diving right in. Breakfast tasted so much better after a night of drinking than breakfast after a regular night of sleep. She read the Daily Prophet that was laid out on her table and drank her tea and ate her toast in silence.

She paid for her food before leaving the busy pub and entering an equally busy street. With an annoyed sigh, she pushed herself through a group of people who were in her way and made way to Flourish and Blotts.

She grabbed the list from her pocket and scanned the words she had written down. Listed were all the books she still needed to purchase. She started to walk around the store with the titles of the books needed in the back of her mind.

It wasn't too busy yet inside, which she was relieved about. It smelled like paper and dust inside. A hint of leather also filled her nose when she passed a pile of books written by Gilderoy Lockhart. Never did she understand why they still had to make use of his books. They found out he was a fraud so why rely on his over-dramatic writings?

She was busy scanning a shelf when a voice sounded from behind her, "May I help you, ma'am?" She turned around and faced a small, bald man whose glasses were so low on his nose that they almost fell off. She put on a small, polite smile and nodded.

"I just need one more book. The Standard Book of Spells," she said, "The Sixth Grade edition, please." He nodded and quickly flicked his wand, a book floating there way within seconds.

"This one, my dear?" he asked her. She nodded and picked it out of the air. "Anything else I may help you with?"

"No, thank you, sir, I would just like to pay for these," she said and held up the five books she had found. He walked with her to the counter and she handed him the money. Her parents weren't rich, not at all, but they had enough money to pay for her school supplies. It wasn't surprising that they didn't have a lot of money as her dad was a muggle who was unemployed and her mother worked as a Herbologist, but rarely sold any of her home-grown plants.

However, Draco had offered many times to help out if they couldn't afford it. An offer she rarely made use of. He didn't want her to have to use old books. She couldn't care less whether or not someone else had read a book before her, but it was still nice that he just wanted what was best for her.

She put the books in her bag and then walked out. The streets only became more and more crowded. She made her way over to Madam Malkin's to get a brand new uniform. She had a few sets still but the skirts she had worn since she was 15. She was 19 now and desperate for a few new items that didn't have loose threads and rips.

"Hello, dear. How may I assist you? A size 12, correct?" Madam Malkin greeted her immediately. She was wearing a large, mauve cloak along with a big fancy hat and walked over to Jacey at high speed, a measuring tape wrapping around her immediately.

"Yes, that's right," Jacey said, a little startled by the enthusiasm she was greeted with. "I was looking for a new Slytherin uniform. I'll take three sets please," she politely stated. Madam Malkin nodded and instantly walked to the back of the store before returning with three Slytherin uniforms.

"Robes too?" she asked, lifting up her wand, but Jacey shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm all set on those," she replied and walked over with her to the counter. Another few galleons were exchanged and she left the store. She had one more stop today before she'd be off to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Right next to Madam Malkin's, Amanuensis Quills resided and she stepped inside.

The sound of a bell filled the room when she stepped inside. It was empty. The smell of ink and feathers filled her nose and soon a scraggy woman showed up with a bright smile on her face. Behind her ear, a quill was tucked away and beside her head another one followed her every move.

"Hello, love," she greeted, "how may I help you today?" Jacey took another step in and granted her a smile before looking around the shop.

"I need two regular quills, one self-inking quill, a bottle of ink and I wanted to look around for a new notebook if you don't mind," she spoke as she browsed the shelves. The shop manager placed two quills on the counter along with a small bottle of ink and waited for her to pick out a notebook.

Her eyes were drawn to a dark green notebook. It was a hardcover and had a golden string that could be used as a bookmark attached to it. The cover felt soft under her fingers and the word 'Scripturam' was pressed into it in golden letters. She thought it was quite pretty. "How much is this one?" she asked and turned around to the lady who was patiently waiting for her.

"One galleon, love. So together with this all, it would be two galleons and sixty sickles," she answered, quickly calculating everything together for her. She checked her wallet and realised she could spare it.

"I'll take it," she announced and walked over with it to the counter. She paid for her supplies and put them in her bag before once again swinging it over her shoulder. She walked down the street and stopped when she was greeted by a massive head that lifted up his hat and smiled broadly on top of the entrance. She looked through the shop window, seeing several products fly around and explode and children running around. She didn't know why she had agreed to come by instead of just meeting up with them for dinner, but then again, they were very excited about the shop so she'd have to show some sort of support.

It wasn't that she was extremely close with the Weasley twins or anything, but one could say that they were her only true friends. She liked their drive and the way they would prank anything and anyone just get a laugh out of it. She also liked to high with them at Hogwarts. They always managed to get their hands on the good weed.

She had dated Fred for a few months, nothing too serious, before she and Draco started dating. She was 16 at the time and he was 17. It wasn't love but they just got along well and liked to fool around.

She remained friends with him and George after they stopped seeing each other. They pulled some pranks together, got high in the back of the library and partied all night but once they were on the Quidditch field across from each other they would rather beat each other up, but afterwards, they would still smoke a joint together.

Still, she liked the twins a lot and they liked her. Jacey wasn't someone with many friends. She liked to be alone during the day, and as long as she could join a party at night she was good. She didn't need two best friends to form a Golden Trio, she just needed Draco and a few people to occasionally have fun with.

She entered the shop and browsed around for a moment, checking out everything they had set up. She was quite impressed by it. Shelves were stocked with original products, fireworks flew around her head, there was a doll of Umbridge on a unicycle hanging from the ceiling, they had love potions and so much more.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ms Wright," she heard the voice of the famous Fred Weasley behind her. She turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Our favourite Slytherin," George added. They smirked at her and a smile grew on her lips. She couldn't lie to herself, she had missed them. Their early departure from Hogwarts and not seeing them for the entire summer hit her harder than she thought it would have.

"What are you doing standing there? Give me hug," Fred said and opened up his arms. She rolled her eyes slightly but hugged him nevertheless.

"Hello boys," she said and gave George a quick hug as well. "Shop's looking good. I'm impressed. I won't lie, for a moment I didn't think you could pull it off." They scoffed at her and crossed their arms at the same moment.

"You didn't think that we could pull this off?" Fred questioned her and squinted his eyes at her.

"I mean, yeah, Freddie. You were high so often I thought maybe you were just hallucinating when you were speaking of opening a joke shop," she teased him and poked his side. He squirmed a little and shook his head.

"Fine. I'll just take your words as a compliment then," he said and rolled his eyes at her. She grinned at them slightly.

"Care for an official tour?" George asked, a spark of joy appearing in his eyes. She could see that they were incredibly proud of the shop. She nodded and linked her arm through his while they showed her around the shop.

They told her how they had perfectly laid out everything so that the most popular products were easily found, where the storage room was, their Pigmy Puffs, how they caught a boy almost try to steal a Screaming Yo-Yo. They told her everything. About the opening, the start-up, their best-selling products, everything.

"...and we end the tour here," Fred said as they were in the front of the shop where a bored-looking girl resides behind the counter.

"Verity. This is Jacey, a friend of ours. Jacey, Verity our employee," George introduced them. They gave each other a slight nod and smile before she turned back to the twins.

"It's great. Truly great," she said and nodded. She quickly checked her watch, seeing that it was 12:30 pm and realising she had been walking around for two and a half hours already. "Do you think the shop owners would mind if I sneak away their two best workers to grab some lunch with me?" she questioned.

"If you pay then-" Fred started but she raised her finger.

"I'm not the one with a job," she warned him so he quickly shot her a wink. They told Verity to 'handle the shop for a moment' and walked with her outside. She walked in between them as they made their way down Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron.

"So, tell me then. How was life at Hogwarts after your two favourite people left?" George asked her after they sat down at a table in the back. She rolled her eyes slightly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't know. Draco and I are still there so..." she teased.

"Obviously you are your own favourite person," Fred said and shook his head.

"Hell yeah! Shouldn't we all fancy ourselves the most?" she asked and raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk on her lips. They rolled their eyes at her and shook their heads slightly. "But it's fine. Boring. I mean, it was always boring but with you two around there was at least some sort of excitement going about."

"Ah, she misses us, Georgie," Fred teased her and shot her a wink.

"I do, Freddie. I miss you so much. Can't you just come back for two more years?" she asked and pouted dramatically, obviously faking it.

"Anything for you," he said and ruffled her hair to annoy her. She groaned at him and quickly fixed up her hair as the waitress took their order. Their conversation continued as they waited for their food to arrive.

"So, you're still with Malfoy then? Even after the whole Inquisitorial Squad thing?" George asked her, raising one eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Yeah, we're still together. I didn't support Umbridge and I think it was a lame decision to join her little group but you know, it's his decision, not mine," she answered. "Trust me, I spoke to him about it. He just did it for his father, like most of his decisions."

"Except dating a Half-blood like you," Fred said and tapped his fingers on the table.

"Yes. Which means he is perfectly capable of making his own decisions and breaking free from his parents' tyranny," she stated and started playing with the ring on her finger. "But I didn't agree to meet up with you to talk about my boyfriend who you obviously don't like."

"Then why did we agree to meet up?" George asked her, a slight smirk on her lips. She was about to answer him but they got distracted for a moment as their food got served. They thanked the waitress and then continued the conversation.

Because I had to see the shop for myself. I didn't believe a word you tell me in those letters of yours. I had to make sure," she said. Most of their conversations were just them teasing each other or shit-talking other people. When they were high or drunk it was mainly conversations about their 'deep thoughts' which were never that deep when they remember them the next morning.

"Right, well at least I'm glad you like it," George said, granting her a smile. She smiled back at him before starting on her lunch. They chatted about things that happened after they left, her summer, their summer, and gossiped about other Hogwarts students but they couldn't stay for more than an hour, afraid Verity would let someone get away with 'stealing their beloved objects'.

So after saying their goodbyes she went back to her room. She sat in the rocking chair by the window, a book in her hands, but she wasn't reading a single word. Instead, she stared out the window, looking at the blurred faces on the streets, imagining one of them being her boyfriend who she missed so much, but wouldn't see until the next morning.


	3. Train Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on the Hogwarts Express. Jacey gets an invite to Slug Club.

**_1st of September, 1996_ **

Waking up early was never really her thing, so lucky for her the Hogwarts Express didn't leave earlier than 11 am sharp. Jacey was already on her way to King Cross station, passing through the Muggles that had no clue about where she was about to go. She pushed her cart in front of her, packed with her two suitcases, two bags and her smaller shoulder bag in which her wallet and book to read on the train resided.

She wasn't early but she was on time. She had five more minutes to get there. She didn't bother coming earlier because she knew Draco had to join the Prefects' carriage first anyway. She ran through the wall at Platform 9 3/4 and then immediately got her stuff loaded on the train.

She boarded the train and passed through the groups of friends chatting with each other and catching up on how their summers had been. She walked to the compartment where Draco usually sat and sat down with Blaise, who was also sitting alone. She liked him simply because he didn't speak much.

"Hi, Blaise. Mind if I join you?" she asked him. He looked up from his book and nodded his head before his eyes scanned the page again. She sat down on the seat and took her book from her bag before placing it on the seat next to her.

While reading, Crabbe and Goyle had claimed the booth next to them and were loudly eating crisps while playing Wizards Chess much to her dismay. She leaned against the window while trying to follow the story but their loud voices were annoying her to her core. She sighed deeply and pressed her lips together for a moment before she slammed the book on her table and looked over at them.

They stopped doing what they were doing and looked over at her. Her jaw was clenched shut and her eyebrows were furrowed together. "Will you shut up for five fucking minutes?" she asked them in an annoyed voice. She heard Blaise chuckle slightly at their flabbergasted expressions.

"Why should we listen-" Goyle started but he soon stopped when someone stepped into their compartment.

"What's going on here? Didn't think I'd have to use my authority as a Prefect this early on," an all too familiar voice said with a hint of pride. Jacey looked up at her tall, pale, silver-blonde haired boyfriend. Goyle immediately sat back down and silently chewed on the few pieces of food he had left.

Draco looked over at her, a slight smirk on his lips. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him and a smile grew on her lips. She stood up and instantly flew around his neck. "Hi," she said softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Hi," he greeted her back, giving her waist a slight squeeze. She hadn't seen him all summer long. They had written to each other a few times but he had gotten caught up in some family stuff as his father was sent to Azkaban so she wasn't allowed to visit him.

They pulled their heads back slightly so they could share a so greatly missed kiss. Her fingers got entangled in his hair and he kissed her deeply, hungry for her lips. After their lips parted they smiled at each other for a moment before she sat back down, taking her bag off of the seat next to her so he could join her for a moment.

"How are you? How've you been?" she asked him. Pansy sat down with them as well and Blaise put his book down for a moment. He turned his face to her and rested his elbows on the table.

"I've been alright. How's your summer been?" he asked her. She understood why he didn't elaborate. As if it weren't hard enough to talk about his whole family situation already, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were listening closely to their conversation.

"Yeah, it's been alright. I didn't do anything in particular. Though I met up with Fred and George yesterday," she told him, leaning slightly against the window. A slight frown appeared on his face and he tilted his head.

"Why would you meet up with them?" he asked. She knew that he disliked them just as much as they disliked him. Though, she also acknowledged that they had more reason to dislike Draco than he had to dislike them. Then again, they didn't know Draco the way she did.

"Because, Draco, they're my friends. Besides, I can meet up with whoever I want," she said and raised an eyebrow at him. He pressed his lips together for a moment but then nodded his head once.

"Fair enough," he replied dryly. She sighed deeply and shook her head lightly, not in the mood to fight with her boyfriend who she hadn't seen in weeks right away. "Did you do anything else in Diagon Alley then?" he questioned, noticing the annoyed look on her face. He moved one of his hands to her legs and gave it a slight squeeze, right above the knee.

She looked up at him and nodded slightly. She had missed his touch so much that with the slightest squeeze the image of him ripping off her shirt instantly flashed through her mind.

"I bought new school supplies, a new uniform, and a new notebook. Nothing too special," she explained to him. "Anyway, how were your O.W.L.-" she stopped talking when a shy-looking Third-Year student came to their table. They all looked at her and Jacey raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Draco questioned in an annoyed tone. There was a shady look on his face. The girl swallowed hard and then held up two scrolls.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Jacey Wright and Blaise Zabini," she spoke in a soft, shaky voice. She was avoiding eye-contact with them at all cost. Jacey took the scroll from her hand while Blaise grabbed the other one. The girl instantly hurried off again and Jacey bumped Draco's shoulder.

"It doesn't hurt to be nice for once, you know," she said as she opened the scroll. He scoffed a little and glanced over at the scroll, reading along with her from the side of his eyes.

_Jacey,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in Compartment C._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_

She frowned a little and then looked over at Blaise. "Slughorn? Who's that for Merlin's sake?" she questioned him. He shrugged his shoulders and put the scroll in the inner pocket of his jacket. "What does he want with me?" she asked and looked at Draco who snatched the paper from her hand.

"Professor?" he scoffed, "Another Defence Against the Dark Arts one I assume." She took the scroll back from him and read over it once more. Why would she be invited? She wondered what it was all about.

She didn't consider anything to be special about her. Her father was a stupid Muggle, her mother a stupid Witch and she got above average grades but she didn't stand out in class like Draco and Hermione.

"We should go then," she said and stood up, waiting for Draco to let her pass. "I'll see you later, alright?" she told Draco before pressing a kiss on his cheek and then making her way to Compartment C along with Blaise.

"Better find me before we get off," he shouted after her but she didn't respond anymore. They passed groups of students happily chatting with each other, but Blaise and Jacey didn't exchange a single word. Over the last five years of knowing each other, they may have only spoken five times.

She was trying to come up with reasons why a new professor would invite her to lunch. Was it regarding her essay on Ghouls for DADA last year? She got an Outstanding for it, as well as on her O.W.L. she found out today. Maybe it was just about their achievements in DADA, but then she wondered why Draco hadn't been asked. She decided to just stop thinking about it and wait and see what would happen.

Blaise knocked on the door leading to Compartment C and waited for it to open. When they stepped in there was an older man with a large bulk. The buttons on his blouse were fairly tight and for a moment she was afraid they were going to pop off and hit her in the face.

"Ah, Mr Zabini and... Ms Wright, I assume?" he questioned and looked from Blaise to Jacey. He looked at her as if he recognised her but a sad look quickly took over.

They nodded and stepped inside. There was a round table in the compartment at which Ginny Weasley, Cormac McLaggen and Marcus Belby were already seated. She sat down next to Blaise.

Slughorn sat down with them and looked around for a moment. "Shouldn't be too long before we can start now. The last two guests are arriving at any moment," he informed them. Jacey nodded a little and pressed her lips together.

He started to tell them about what was going on. She figured out that he was their new Potions professor and that this meeting was to see whether they could join his so-called 'Slug Club' or not. He was about to strike up a conversation with Marcus Belby when the door opened once more.

Slughorn jumped up immediately. She looked in the direction of the door and saw how Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom walked in. She never liked Harry. The dislike she had for him wasn't something that she could explain. Maybe because part of her blamed him for her sister's passing.

"Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn greeted him excitedly. There was a suspicious frown on her face. Did they already know each other? Of course, they did. It was Harry. Everyone knew Harry. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr Longbottom!" The boy nodded, looking slightly terrified.

They sat down with the rest and Slughorn started to introduce everyone to each other. "Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked Harry and Neville. "Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course," he said and nudged his head in Blaise's direction. He did not make any sort of contact with them.

"This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other? No?" he continued. McLaggen waved at them and the other boys nodded at each other. "And this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether..." he trailed off again before motioning over to Jacey.

"Now, this is Jacey Wright, right? Do you perhaps know..." he started, but again didn't completely finish his sentence with words, but used gestures instead. She gave the two boys a nod and they gave her one back.

She knew them, they were in her year. Neville was a shy, clumsy kid and Harry, well again, everybody knew Harry.

"And this charming young lady tells me she knows you!" Slughorn finished, motioning to Ginny. The red-haired girl smiled at them. Jacey wanted to speak up and ask what the reason for this lunch was but she didn't get the change as Slughorn quickly continued. "Well now, this is most pleasant. A chance to get to know you all a little better."

"Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on liquorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things," he said as the napkins got passed around. She placed it on her lap and looked at the food on the table. "Pheasant, Belby?"

The boy nodded and accepted a piece of pheasant. A basket of rolls started to get passed around and Jacey took a roll but denied a piece of pheasant. It looked cold and she wasn't sure if it was properly cooked. "I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn told them.

"Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?" he continued. So it's because of a well-known family member, she thought, which made the reason why she was invited even less clear to her.

Marcus started choking on the piece of pheasant he was eating, but quickly got rescued by the professor. His whole face had already turned purple and he quickly wiped his mouth. His answer didn't impress the professor. "Not-not much of him, no," he said after gasping for air.

"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy," said Slughorn. "I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work!" Jacey ate her rolls slowly while following the conversation.  
  


"I suppose..." Marcus answered. "Erm... he and my dad don't get on very well, you see, so I don't really know much about..." he stumbled over his words as he told the room about his family. The professor just smiled at him coldly before turning to McLaggen.

"Now, you, Cormac. I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting nogtails in, I think, Norfolk?"

"Oh, yeah, that was fun, that was," he answered. "We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour, this was before he became Minister, obviously-" he got interrupted.

"Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus too?" Slughorn asked, his face lighting up. A suspicious frown appeared on Jacey's face. A small tray of pies got passed around and she took one while still listening carefully. Whatever was going on, it was giving her a bad feeling.

She tried to think of influential people she knew but no one popped into her mind, but Ginny apparently was there for different reasons too. Blaise got interrogated about his mother, who was very wealthy as she inherited a lot of money from her seven marriages, which all left her widowed.

Neville got questioned about his parents, who were once great Aurors, something Jacey didn't know about him. They were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and several other Death Eaters, something that made her feel sad for Neville. She didn't know what it was like to have a good bond with your parents but at least she had gotten the chance to get to know them.

Next up it was her turn.

"Now tell me, Jacey," Slughorn said and turned to her. She put her fork down for a moment and took a sip of Butterbeer while he stated his question. "Your sister," he continued, her jaw tightening slightly and she put her Butterbeer down immediately. She didn't like talking about her sister, she didn't know her sister.

"What about her, professor?" she questioned. There was a tone of caution in her voice. One wrong word and he could trigger her anger easily.

"Powerful witch she was," he said, a certain look of anxiety appearing in his eyes at the sight of Jacey's mood changing. "A great aptitude... for... erm..."

"Yes?" she questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"Herbology. One of the best Aurors we have ever seen. Sad to see Ava's career only last so shortly-" he stopped talking as she inhaled sharply. All eyes were on her. Not many people knew that she was the sister of _the_ Ava Wright.

Ava was quite famous in the Wizarding World, as famous as Harry Potter; The Chosen One. She got accepted to the Auror training at the beginning of her Seventh Year at Hogwarts. She trained to become an Auror while finishing up five N.E.W.T. classes. She battled in the First Wizarding War and was described as a witch as powerful as Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Jacey knew this. She knew that Ava had fought off Voldemort a few times until he one day managed to defeat her in 1978, at the end of the First Wizarding War. Jacey was only a year and two months old. She never understood how all of a sudden she lost to him.

She had fought him off several times or at least escaped his attempts to murder her. Jacey was aware of the fact that she was in the Order of the Phoenix and that one time Death Eaters had managed to capture her and tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse, but she ended up escaping.

Ava was protecting the Potters' home in Godric's Hollow right before they were killed.

Jacey knew her story - _at least she thought she knew her story_ \- but she rarely shared it with anyone. Draco was the only one she had talked to about it.

She didn't know why she kept it hidden from so many, perhaps because she was simply not close to them and it wasn't anyone's business. Besides, it wasn't a secret so they could have easily found out.

She was proud of her sister, but it was just hard to talk about her. She was only a year old when she died, so she had no memory whatsoever, just her locket with a picture of her holding Jacey.

She nodded slowly. "Yes. She did get good grades," she stated. "She was more than her grades though. More than just the youngest Auror. She was more than her achievements. Nevertheless, professor, if I'm here because of what she did, then I shouldn't be here," she said and scooted her chair backwards.

"Ms Wright, I was just interested in finding out whether-"

"Whether I am as powerful as her?" she interrupted him. She stood up and leaned her hands on the table. "All the professors do, Professor Slughorn. They all did. They all know that I'd rather waste my days away than studying every detail of magic. I think we all know that there will never be someone like Ava again, so if you had hope that I might be, you're terribly wrong," she continued.

The table was dead silent. No one dared to say a word. Harry was looking at her with widened eyes, as were the others. Blaise tugged on her sleeve, trying to get her to sit back down but she pulled her arm back.

With a slightly nervous chuckle, Slughorn broke the silence. "I see you have her spite. The fire that burned in her... Yes-yes, you possess it too."

"If you'll excuse me," she cleared her throat and made her way to the door. "I'm my own person, not a shadow of Ava's legacy. I was only one year old when she got murdered. I don't know any more than you do," was the last thing she said before she left the compartment.

She wasn't going to sit there and listen to someone talk about how great her sister was. She knew how great her sister was. She knew from stories, not memories. Everyone had always told her how great Ava was. How good of a student she was, how strong, brave, ambitious. No one ever had eyes for Jacey's own accomplishments, except Draco.

She wasn't jealous of the attention people had for Ava, not at all. She was glad people remembered her and the things she had done. She just wished people would stop giving her pity looks when they talked about her or compare them.

The constant comparison between her and her sister always made her feel like she didn't matter. The fact that she only got invited to 'Slug Club' was because of Ava, made it even worse. She didn't feel good enough and had convinced herself that she would never make her sister proud, which was her worst fear. Ava was an amazing witch and Jacey was average. She would rather get high than figure out how to grow more powerful, for the greater good at that.

She felt her heartbeat in her throat and her stomach twisted. She felt sick. She hurried through the corridors until at the end of one Draco's face became visible. He was talking to a fellow Slytherin but soon noticed a distressed Jacey hold a hand over her stomach.

She looked at him and then quickly entered the girls' lavatory. She pushed a stall open, fell onto her knees and released the remains in her stomach into the toilet. She heard some whispers and giggles from other girls but she didn't care, she couldn't anyway, she was bent over a toilet.

"Get out," she heard a familiar voice before the sound of footsteps nearing her filled her voice. She sat back on her knees and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her mouth. She didn't look behind her but she knew that it was Draco.

"I'm fine," she lied and took a deep breath. She flushed the toilet and got back on her feet. Draco immediately supported her as she stood up and turned to him.

"You seem fine," he said sarcastically and tilted his head slightly. He held her by her waist and then pulled her out of the stall. She thoroughly washed her mouth to get rid of the taste and then turned to him once more.

He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and cupped her face. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked her. She breathed out deeply through her nose and shrugged her shoulders.

"I just-" she stopped talking, feeling a lump in her throat. He quickly pulled her body close to him and held one hand on the back of her head while the other one stroked her back gently to relax her. She closed her eyes for a moment and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I was only invited because of Ava. Blaise, Belby, McLaggen, Ginny Weasley, Neville and Harry now know that she's my sister. Which I don't mind, but-" she sighed a little and shook her head lightly before looking up at Draco again.

"That's all people ever see me for, you know? As her sister but- but they shouldn't. I'm nothing like her. She was amazing. She was so brave and powerful and I'd rather waste my days and nights drinking and smoking and-"

"And you are as amazing as she was. In your own ways. You shouldn't compare yourself to her," he interrupted her. "Who cares that you may not start your Auror training next year. Who cares that you might not fight off as many Death Eaters as her or that you'd rather be on the Quidditch field than in the greenhouses."

A slight smile formed on her lips as he kept talking. "You're Jacey. You're not Ava and you don't need to be. You're perfect the way you are. You're ambitious, hardworking, fun, an amazing Chaser, rational, loving. He should've invited you solely for the fact that you are incredibly fit and give the be-"

"Draco," she said and raised an eyebrow, warning him to not continued his sentence.

"Fine," he smirked. "But it doesn't matter. You've achieved many great things of your own that you should be proud of. I know I am." He stroked her cheek a little, his rings brushing against her skin. His words made her feel warm inside.

"I love it when you get all soft for me," she teased a little and let her hands trace the collar of his blazer. He rolled his eyes at her and shook his head, his hands sliding down to her waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked and pressed a kiss on her forehead. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I am now," she said and nodded. She leaned in but he pulled his head away. "Wha-"

"You just threw up, nasty woman," he teased her, a devilish grin on his lips. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Pussy. I washed my mou-" she couldn't even finish her sentence because he already pressed his lips onto hers. He pushed her against the wall and slid his hands under her shirt in a swift motion.

She quickly pulled her wand from her shoe and pulled back from the kiss. " _Colloportus_ ," she said, quickly waving her wand at the door. He smirked at her and nudged his head up. She knew exactly what he meant so she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He sat her down on the sink as their tongues played a fiery battle. Her hands were entangled in his hair and his were roaming her skin already. "Fuck, I missed you," he whispered against her lips before sliding his hands down her jeans.


	4. Amortentia

**_2rd of September, 1996_ **

Something was different about Draco. He was more closed off and it was like his mind was somewhere else, anywhere but at Hogwarts. It was only the second day back at Hogwarts and Jacey had already noticed his change in behaviour.

She hadn't questioned him about it just yet, but she had made sure to keep checking up on him. Obviously, she had asked him if everything was okay as he seemed distracted and a little irritated, but he just blamed it on his father being locked away in Azkaban.

Nevertheless, she was happy to be with him again. She had genuinely missed him. Their relationship may not have always been perfect but she loved that boy more than anything. The little kisses they'd sneak in between classes, talking for hours in the Astronomy Tower, feeling safe whenever he was near and the sex, Merlin she had missed the sex.

The quick fuck they had on the Hogwarts Express hadn't completely satisfied her needs yet but it hadn't taken long for both of them to finish. They melted at each others touch, especially after spending two months apart.

They were seated at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, eating lunch while Draco spoke to his friends. Jacey just ate her sandwich in silence while reading a book until a letter landed on the page. She frowned slightly and dropped her sandwich on her plate.

"What's that?" Draco questioned her and reached out to the letter but she didn't let him take it. She shrugged her shoulders and opened it up, her eyes scanning the words.

" _Jacey,_

_My sincere apologies for the way lunch went yesterday. By no means did I intend to hurt your feelings. I sincerely hope that you can forgive me. I would like to invite you over after class today to talk about your achievements at Hogwarts and if you will allow it, about Ava. I knew her rather well._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_ "

She sighed a little and then folded the note, putting it in the pocket of her cloak. Draco looked at her, one eyebrow raised, a curious look on his face. "Just Professor Slughorn. Wants to talk to me after class," she explained quickly.

"About your sister, right?" Goyle asked her, followed by a loud 'ouch' as Draco slapped him on the back of his head.

"Draco," she said and took his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "No, Goyle. About me," she told him, leaving out the part where he actually did want to speak about her sister. She looked from Goyle, who was rubbing his head painfully, back to Draco.

"Possibly about her too," she whispered so softly that only he would hear. He nodded and squeezed her hand, entangling their fingers. He gave her a quick kiss and she smiled at him. They rarely showed affection in front of others. Draco did always hold her hand or hold his hand on her lower back, but besides that, they never really showed affection in public.

"What did you think of Defence Against the Dark Arts with Snape this morning?" Pansy asked them all, changing the subject again. They started to discuss what they had this morning, in which Harry had somehow already managed to get detention, which she found rather amusing.

She finished her sandwich while continuing reading, wondering whether or not she'd be willing to speak to Slughorn about Ava. It felt like he was just using her and she didn't like that one bit. So, she was still doubting her decision.

On one hand, she didn't mind speaking to Slughorn about her achievements and also about Ava. But the fact that he had only invited people with good connections or that showed potential didn't sit right with her.

"Love, are you coming?" she heard, getting snapped out of her book. She looked up and saw how Draco and the others had already gotten up. She nodded and quickly put her book in her bag, swung it over her shoulder and then walked with them. Draco immediately slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Draco, Blaise and Jacey made their way over to the first Potions class of the year. She wondered how Professor Slughorn would be at teaching, as Dumbledore seemed rather excited about 'his old friend' being back to return to his post as Potions professor. 

They walked into the classroom and she stood next to Draco. Slughorn gave her a small nod and a nervous smile so she gave him a slight nod in return. On a table in front of the class, around which everyone gathered, there were several cauldron's and one small vial with a golden liquid in it.

As the class filled with students, professor Slughorn started his class. He seemed as though he was still waiting for someone to show up, but since it was already time to begin, he did. "Welcome, welcome all," he started. "Now as you know I'm professor Slughorn. I will be teaching Potions and preparing you for your N.E.W.T.'s."

She was not looking forward to taking N.E.W.T.'s at all, but she had to take them. Five to be exact, to become an Auror, but she took six N.E.W.T. classes. Potions, DADA, Herbology, Transfiguration and Charms were obligated to be let into Auror training, but she also took Astronomy.

"I would like to start off by discussing what you've discussed the years prior. What is one of the most important things when brewing potions? Yes, Ms Granger, is it?" he said and pointed in her direction.

Hermione started to fill him in while Jacey leaned slightly against Draco. She played with the ends of her hair, feeling a little bored. She passed Potions easily last year. It wasn't as hard as people thought, that's what she thought at least.

"Attention to detail in the preparation is the prerequisite of all plan, indeed," Slughorn nodded and then turned around as the door opened. Harry and Ron Weasley walked in. "Harry, my boy, I've been beginning to worry. You brought someone with us, I see," he greeted them.

She rolled her eyes slightly and saw that Draco did the same. She was glad he felt the same way about Harry as she did. "Ron Weasley, sir. But I'm dead awful at Potions. A menace, actually so. I'm probably just gonna-" the red-haired boy spoke. He wanted to leave but Slughorn stopped him.

"Nonsense, we'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out," he ordered them.

"I'm sorry, sir, I haven't actually got my book yet and nor is Ron," Harry apologized.

"Not to worry, get what you want from the cupboard. Now as I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be? Yes, Ms Granger?" He gestured to the cauldrons as Harry and Ron walked over to the cupboard to get their books.

"That one there is Veritaserum. It's a truth-telling serum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion. It's terribly tricky to make," she said, walking past each cauldron. She was about to continue when Slughorn stopped her.

"Right, very well. I'd like to hear someone else speak now. Ms Wright, perhaps?" he asked and looked over at her. She nodded and walked up to the front. She checked out the cauldron's, quickly becoming aware of what was in them.

"This is Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumoured to smell different to each person according to what attracts them," she told them.

"Care to tell us what it smells like for you?" Slughorn questioned her. She looked at him and then took a step closer to the cauldron, smelling the potions.

"I smell peppermint, mahogany and... a hint of apples," she told them. _Draco_. It didn't exactly surprise her, or anyone else for that matter. "But Amortentia doesn't create actual love. That would be impossible."

"But it does cause powerful infatuation or obsession. And for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room," Slughorn continued her sentence. She nodded and walked over to the last one, the vial with the golden liquid.

"If I'm correct, sir, this would be Felix Felicis. Also referred to as Liquid luck, correct?" she questioned and looked at the professor. He nodded, seeming rather impressed.

"Yes, Ms Wright. Liquid luck. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you'll find that all of your endeavours succeed. At least until the effects wear off. So this is what I offer each of you today," he continued as she walked back over to Draco, who immediately placed his hand on her lower back again.

"One tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Dead. Recipes for which can be found on page 10 of your books. Issue one doubt, however. Only one student managed to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless, good luck to you all. Let the brewing commence."

She immediately walked over to a cauldron and took out her book. She started on the potion but like many others, with very little luck. "What am I doing wrong..." she muttered to herself before a loud explosion at a different table filled her ears; Seamus Finnigan.

She looked around, seeing everyone struggle with it, except Harry. She sighed deeply and shook her head lightly. Of course, _he_ would figure it out.

And he was the only one. "Merlin's beard! It is perfect! So perfect I'd just say one drop would kill us all! Here we are then, as promised. One vial of Felix Felicis. Congratulations. Use it well," Slughorn told him as he handed over the Felix Felicis.

It was strange that only Harry had managed to brew the potion. He didn't even get an Outstanding, just an Exceeds Expectations on his O.W.L. "I shall see you again next week!" The classroom slowly emptied but Jacey stayed back.

"I take it you received my note," Slughorn started, a certain awkwardness expressed in his body language. She nodded and sat down. "My sincere apologies. I guess I got carried away," he apologized once more.

"It's okay, Professor. No need to keep apologizing," she stopped him. "I'm sorry for letting my temper get the best of me. I'm not exactly good at talking about her," she apologized herself this time, inhaling sharply.

He nodded and fumbled around his desk. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, placing a notebook and a picture frame on the table. She looked at the picture. Slughorn was portrayed on it as well as her sister, along with ten other students.

"Ava was in your Slug Club as well?" she questioned and raised an eyebrow. He looked at the picture and nodded, the same look of sadness he had given Jacey the day before expressed in his eyes. "Sir, I'm not _her_ ," she said softly.

"Yes, I know," he said and nodded, sliding the notebook over to her. It was exactly the same as the notebook she bought while she was in Hogsmeade. "But you're the closest to her we still have. Perhaps you're able to de-cypher her notes. I've tried for years but... they make no sense to me."

She took the notebook and opened it. In the top left corner of the first page ' _Ava Wright_ ' was written. Jacey traced the letters with her fingers before she closed it again and looked over at Slughorn.

"Did she give this to you?" she asked. She felt anger boil inside her once more. He seemed a little startled by her question and then shook his head, already aware of what was about to come next. "Then who gave you the right to have this in your possession? It's not yours. It was never yours. What made you think it was okay to keep it instead of bringing it back to her family?"

He didn't answer her. She shook her head lightly and stood up. "I'm nothing like Ava, sir. No matter what you think. I was one when she died. I don't know her, how could I? Terribly sorry that I cannot give you what you need," she said, a hint of annoyance in her voice, and took the notebook before walking towards the door.

"Jacey," he called out to her, so she stopped, her hand hovering over the door handle. "I'd be honoured if you'd join my Slug Club. We have our first dinner next week Saturday if you're interested."

She didn't answer him but just walked out. The audacity, she thought. He still hadn't asked her about herself and on top of that he possessed her sister's notebook, something that belonged to her family, or at least to anyone but him.

She walked through the corridors at a quick pace, feeling rather angry. As she made her way to the Slytherin Dungeons, she started to calm down a little. She had some anger problems, but it was nothing too bad. It just got triggered in moments like these. Moments when she realised she would never be good enough.

She thought that people didn't care about Jacey, they just cared about Jacey _Wright_.

But _he_ cared about Jacey. Draco cared about her a lot. The second she stormed into the Slytherin common room he followed her. Before she could head to her dormitory he grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"What happened?" he asked. She turned to him and sighed deeply.

"I really do not feel like talking about it, Draco," she said and shook her head. "I'm just frustrated is all. It's nothing." He nodded and slid his hand down to her wrist. He looked at her and then started pulling her with him towards his room. Boys weren't allowed in the girls' dormitories but girls were allowed in the boys'.

"Out, go get dinner or whatever," Draco told Crabbe and Goyle. They followed his orders and hurried out quickly. Draco locked the door behind them. She sat down on the edge of his bed and waited for him to sit down next to her.

"I told you, Draco, I don't feel like talking-"

"We're not going to be doing a lot of talking," he said and looked over at her. There was an all too familiar look in his eyes and before she could even think about what was about to happen, he pressed his lips onto hers deeply.

One hand rested on her cheek before sliding down to her neck while he pinned her down on the bed with his other hand. He hovered over her as their kiss turned more and more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her tongue over his bottom lip.

She had been waiting for this moment since they arrived at Hogwarts.

Their tongues met and instantly started playing their favourite game. His hand roamed her body and he started to pull on her tie, quickly throwing it off the bed. She started to work on his blouse but as she was about to help him slide it off he stopped her.

"Easy there, princess," he whispered in her ear. His lips brushed against the skin behind her ear before they started to place kisses on her neck. He unbuttoned her blouse and she threw it off while he undid her bra.

He immediately attacked her bare skin as she lay back again. His hands slid over her thighs, under her skirt and squeezed them. She inhaled deeply and bit her bottom lip. She had missed his touch so much.

He pulled her skirt down along with her stockings and threw them off the bed. He looked at her for a moment, a lustful gaze in his eyes. She looked at him as his eyes scanned her body and she quickly sat up, pulling him back down by his tie. "Don't waste time," she whispered against his lips, eager for his touch.

He pulled back slightly and then undid his tie. "You're so fucking desperate aren't you?" he muttered as he shook his head lightly. She bit her bottom lip as he continued talking. "You know what's next, don't you slut?" he said and took her hands. She held them together as he tied his tie around it.

"Good girl," he said and lifted up her chin with his finger. He kissed her roughly on her lips as one hand gently squeezed her neck while the other one made its way down her body. She started to feel a tingling feeling throughout her whole body.

He pushed her hands above her head as he started to kiss down her body again, leaving hickeys all over her breasts. Soft whimpers escaped her lips as he did, which only encouraged him more. His hand traced from her thigh over her panties.

She bit her lip as she knew what comment was coming next. "Fucking hell, you're already so wet for me," he said and raised an eyebrow. He rubbed her clit over her panties, which were soaked, with his thumb while he kissed down her stomach. Another whimper escaped her lips as he rubbed her most sensitive spot.

A smirk rested on his lips as he pulled her panties down. He pressed a kiss on her clit before his tongue started to twirl in circles on it. She closed her eyes as her soft whimpers now turned into soft moans.

Her breathing quickened at the feeling of her boyfriend pleasuring her. He soon pushed a finger in and started pumping it in and out at a steady pace. As moans and gasps continued to escape her lips, he felt himself harden in his pants too.

"Draco," she gasped the second he added a second finger. He quickened his pace and curled his fingers while they were inside, knowing that drove her crazy. "Draco- Oh fuck. I'm not-" she whimpered as gasps continued to escape her lips.

"Speak up, princess," he said, his voice sending more and more vibrations through her body. He squeezed her thigh with his other hand while his tongue found its way back to her clit. Her leg twitched and she felt a tingling feeling in her lower stomach.

"Draco, I'm going to-" she moaned, not being able to finish her sentence because of the overwhelming pleasure she felt. He didn't stop, he kept going until she reached her climax, her back arching slightly and a loud moan escaping her lips.

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed her chin as he hovered over her again. "Open up, princess," he ordered. She did as he said and parted her lips slightly, still trying to catch her breath. He made her suck on his fingers as they locked eyes.

"Merlin you're so fucking hot," he said and kissed her forehead. "Now, turn around," he ordered, "I'm not done with you just yet." His words sent shivers down her spine. She quickly turned around. He pulled her hips up and pushed her face down.

She held up the lower half of her body by her knees and placed her still tied up hands on her back, where she knew he wanted them. She heard the sound of Draco unbuckling his belt and soon his pants were thrown on the floor.

He positioned himself behind her and grabbed her hips tightly. "Listen to me, princess, no holding back. I want to hear every moan, yeah?" he spoke. She nodded and inhaled deeply. He stroked himself a few times before he pushed himself in.

A loud moan escaped her lips as he pushed himself in. He held her hips tightly as he started to thrust himself in and out of her at a rapid pace. "Oh- fuck, Draco," she moaned out in pleasure. The amount of ecstasy she was feeling was overwhelming.

Her body shook at the pace of his thrusts. "Fuck-" he groaned and then spanked her hard, the feelings of his rings making the pain worse. She loved it nevertheless, it turned her on even more. She cried out and bit her bottom lip.

"You fucking love it," he told her in his dominant voice before he spanked her again. He held onto her hip with one hand while the other hand grabbed a fistful of her hair, jerking her head back slightly.

"I want to hear you say it, slut," he groaned into her ear. He breathed fast and heavily as he pounded himself in and out of her at a rapid pace.

"I love it," she moaned out, inhaling sharply. "Fuck it feels so- _oh yes_ \- good," she said, struggling to properly speak. She whimpered as he pounded himself in deep, his full length inside her. With each thrust, their bodies slammed together.

"Fuck yes you do," he moaned, his head falling back slightly. He spanked her once more before he grabbed her arse and gave it a squeeze.

"Draco-" she moaned, "Keep going, don't stop, don't stop!" Her moans became louder and louder as he became rougher. He held one hand on her neck, keeping her face pushed down on the pillow as he slammed himself into her hard.

She cried out in pleasure, the slight pain of the spanking and choking only exciting her more. As he kept pushing himself in and out of her, she felt a tingling feeling in her lower stomach again and her legs started trembling.

"Fuck- I'm coming," she moaned out, as her breaths only became shorter and quicker. He groaned a little, feeling her walls tighten around him. He slowed down slightly but kept pushing himself in and out as he rode out her climax before releasing himself into her.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned out, his head falling back and his eyes fluttering shut. She moaned out once more before he pulled himself out. She collapsed onto her stomach, her legs shaking slightly from her orgasm.

He undid his tie from her hands and then laid down next to her. He was still wearing his blouse. She immediately cuddled up against him, her fingers drawing circles on his chest. He kissed her softly and stroked her back.

"I love you," he whispered and pressed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled slightly and pressed a kiss on his chest.

"I love you too," she said softly and closed her eyes for a moment. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat while they both caught their breath. They laid in his bed in silence for a moment, just enjoying the presence of each other before they decided to get up and get some dinner.

She wobbled on her legs as she stood up and immediately sat back down, the stinging feeling on her bum intensifying. "Fuck," she muttered and bit her lip. Draco chuckled slightly and put on his pants before walking over to her side of the bed, still working on his belt.

"Come on, princess," he said and reached out his hand. She took it and he helped her stand up again. He spun her around and quickly healed the bruises on her bum with his wand. "That should fix that now about your walk-"

"I know, I know," she said and turned around again. "Can't do anything about it," she sighed a little. He nodded and kissed her forehead again. He picked up her clothes off the floor and helped her get dressed. He kneeled down and helped her step into her panties, sliding them up, then her stockings, and skirt while she buttoned up her blouse.

"Thanks," she said and kissed him softly as he stood back up. He shrugged his shoulders and tied her tie for her. She ran her hand through his hair and looked at his icy blue eyes. He looked at her, a slight smile on his lips.

"I missed you," she whispered and pulled his face down slightly so she could kiss him again. He pulled her closer by her waist and deepened their kiss until she broke it again.

"I missed you too," he whispered and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Now, let's go. Let's get some supper," he told her and supported her as they walked over to the Great Hall.


	5. Captain Wright

**_21st of September, 1996_ **

She pulled her green and silver Quidditch jumper over her head. She pulled on her ponytail to tighten it and then put her cloak on. She was ready, and very excited, to get back onto the field today.

Last week they had try-outs and the team had changed quite a bit. Jacey, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones that remained on the team. Blaise, Urquhart, and Vaisey were new to the team.

Jacey was excited, but also nervous. This year she had been chosen as Captain, a great responsibility that excited her but also brought her some sense of anxiety. She wanted to win the cup more than anything this year, especially now that she was captain.

She made her way out of her dorm towards the Quidditch Pitch. She walked past the broom shed to pick up her broom, a Nimbus 2001. During her second year, in which she joined the team alongside Draco, the whole team had received Nimbus 2001's from Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. She grabbed the box with the Quaffle, Bludgers and Golden Snitch and walked over to the pitch.

She still had around fifteen minutes before practice would officially start. She picked the Quaffle out of the box and got on her broomstick. She flew up in the air and held onto the Quaffle with one arm while the other hand rested on the broomstick.

Every summer she missed the feeling of flying through the air. Her secret dream was to become a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, but she always thought it was too unrealistic. Jacey may have seemed confident and strong, but that girl was harder on herself than people thought.

Only Draco was aware of this dream and of the way she always talked herself down. He tried to get her to stop and help build up genuine confidence but she always seemed to be in a constant battle with herself.

She took a deep breath and started to fly over to the other side of the field. She tried to score from great distances and worked on her speed for a moment until she saw the others enter the field. She swiftly flew back down. 

"Hi everyone," she said. She put the Quaffle down or a moment and looked at her team as they gathered around her. Crabbe and Goyle were messing with each other so she shouted at them. "Quit it!"

They immediately stood up straight, their eyes widening slightly. "We're not going to be playing around this year. No dirty tricks, no foul plays and no unnecessary harm. Montague may have encouraged that behaviour but I will not."

They were all looking at her with focused looks on their faces. She spoke with a certain sternness that she had never really used before. "Crabbe, Goyle, you're beaters. Which means you beat the Bludger in the direction of the other team, not to hit the team with the club, or worse, each other."

They nodded their heads quickly. She turned to Urquhart. "Since you're our new Keeper, we will be working on your speed and agility today and every training. Remain focused and do not let the Quaffle through. That is your only task," she said. He nodded and leaned on the broomstick slightly.

"Blaise, Vaisey, today we're going to work on speed and agility, next week we'll start with your aim. I will go over some tactics with you soon enough," she informed them. They nodded so she turned to Draco.

"What was the fastest you caught the Golden Snitch?" she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders, seeming rather uninterested. "Well?" she questioned. He sighed a little as he thought for a moment.

"Dunno. Like 35 minutes," he said. Her jaw tightened slightly and she nodded.

"Good thing Seekers don't have to think then," she muttered. "Work on your speed. We'll get it down to 20 minutes this year." He nodded slightly but he didn't seem very excited about it.

"Right. Get on your brooms then. Crabbe, Goyle, you can start on that side of the field. If one of us gets hit I will have you kicked off. Blaise, Vaisey, Urquhart, Draco I want you all on your brooms. Fly around the pitch ten times. I'm going to time you, we will discuss the results afterwards."

They nodded and got on their brooms as Crabbe and Goyle flew over to the other side of the pitch. "Draco, you better beat their times or we'll have a serious discussion about your position," she told him. She was a loving girlfriend, but right now she was team Captain, not just Draco's girlfriend.

She took out her pocket watch and waited for them to get into position. She held her wand up to her throat to use it as a microphone and shouted for them to start. She kept a close eye on them as they flew around the pitch. When Blaise caught up with Draco she rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly.

She wondered why he seemed so unbothered today and if he was only doing it to get to her, which would be really petty. Both were quite frustrated already. This year it seemed impossible to sneak away and be alone and it was getting on her nerves. They had been back for three weeks and they had only had sex five times total, and three of those times were quickies in between classes.

"Come on, Draco!" she shouted at him. He huffed at her and then sped up slightly, but not fast enough for her liking. They stopped after their fifth-round and she called them down.

"Draco, 6 minutes and 26 seconds. Blaise, 7 minutes and 47 seconds. Vaisey and Urquhart 9 minutes and 34 seconds," she read off her notepad and looked at each of them. "You two, I want you up to 7 minutes before the first game in November. Blaise, I want you up 6 and a half minutes, I think you'll manage." They nodded at her before she turned to Draco.

There was an inattentive and slightly annoyed look on his face. "I want you to reach 5 minutes, Draco. That's what a Seeker should be able to achieve," she told him. She didn't care that he was so annoyed today. This was their first official practice and he was not about to ruin it for her.

He rolled her eyes slightly, which was the last straw for her. "You three, back up in the air. Twenty rounds. You better not be slowing down," she told the others quickly and then turned back to Draco.

"You don't have to be so bossy," he sneered at her, his nose scrunching up slightly. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?" she questioned, her jaw tightened and she pressed her lips together.

"Yeah. You're being bossy. It's fucking irritating," he said and rolled his eyes. She breathed out deeply through her nose and then let out a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm being irritating? Says the one that looks like he doesn't even want to be here!" she told him, raising her voice slightly. His facial expression turned to anger, as did hers. She felt a tight feeling in her stomach and she squinted her eyes slightly. "Do you even want to be here?" she asked him through her teeth.

He didn't answer. She shook her head lightly. "You better get your arse back up in the air or you're off the team," she hissed and turned around. "Goyle I better not catch you picking your fucking nose again!" she yelled at him.

She was raging. She didn't understand why Draco would act like this. When she noticed he still wasn't up she turned around again. He was still looking at her, leaning on his broomstick.

"Draco, I don't know what the fuck is going on with you but please do not ruin this for me," she said, lowering her voice. It was truly hurting her. She had been so excited to become captain and she didn't want him to fuck up her first training.

He still didn't say anything, but his jaw relaxed slightly again. She walked over to the box with supplies and took out the Snitch. "Go chase this and do not come back down until you've got it." She let it up in the air and looked at him, he didn't move.

"Or what?" he hissed at her. She sighed deeply and shook her head.

"You're going to regret this later," she told him. "Now go. I will not hesitate to kick you off the team just because you're my boyfriend." He nodded and finally got back onto his broomstick. She shook her head lightly and turned around, looking over her team. Blaise and Urquhart were far ahead of Vaisey.

"Vaisey you better speed up now!" she yelled loudly. He quickly did as she did and she soon joined them in the air.

They trained for the entire afternoon until they were all exhausted. "Good training everyone. Well done. Now, hit the showers and be back on the field Tuesday afternoon, after Herbology class." 

They all nodded and walked off the field while Draco waited for her to pick up the box. She didn't say anything to him and just walked passed him as she made her way over to the broom shed. He followed in silence.

He closed the door behind them and she turned around to him. "What the fuck was up with you?" she asked him, a sense of irritation in her voice.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just didn't feel like playing today," he muttered, his jaw tightening. She took a few steps closer to him. He was taller than her but she was the one with control this time around.

"So you try to fuck up my first day as Captain?" she questioned and scoffed a little. He shook his head slightly, their faces only inches apart now. "You're such a dick sometimes," she said and looked at his lips before looking back at his eyes.

"What did you-" he couldn't finish his sentence because she pressed her lips onto his roughly. She grabbed his face in her hands as their tongue battled together. He grabbed her tightly by her hips and pulled her body against his. She pushed him back against the wall, breaking their kiss for a moment. Her hand rested on his throat while the other one stroke his cheek for a moment.

"I told you, you'd regret this," she whispered. He looked at her for a moment before she pressed her lips onto his roughly once more. She started to kiss his neck, leaving a couple of hickeys while his hands slid down to her bum.

She grinded her hips against his slightly, feeling his length grow in his pants already. She left another love bite before kissing him roughly again, stroking him over his pants for a moment before she got down onto her knees.

She unzipped his pants and slid down, along with his boxers, so they fell onto his ankles. She quickly licked her hand before she started to stroke him. A slight groan escaped his lips as he leaned back against the wall.

She wrapped her lips around the tip and slowly took more and more in. His hand rested on her head as his breathing became faster. She started to suck on his length and bopped her head up and down.

"Fuck, Jace," he moaned and bit his bottom lip. Her tongue moved around over the tip and she stroked the part she didn't have in her mouth with her hand. She held her other hand on his thigh and dug her nails into it slightly.

He groaned and gasped in pleasure as her sucking became slightly sloppier the more she took in. She bopped her head up and down at a quicker pace, yet applied the same amount of pressure, making his groans get louder.

His fingers got entangled in her hair and he ran his other hand through his own hair. "Oh- yes, fucking hell," he moaned. His moans only encouraged her on more. He was rock-hard in her mouth and bucked his hips slightly to go deeper.

She was almost gagging on his length by now, and her eyes got slightly watery but she wasn't planning on stopping yet. "Jacey, fuck- oh fuck yes-" he groaned and tightened his grip on her hair. She felt him twitch in her mouth slightly. The sound of his moans and gasps became all too familiar and she knew he was about to reach his climax.

So she pulled her head away. He looked down at her in shock and removed his hand from her hair. She got back up on her feet and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her cloak. "I'll see you at dinner," she said calmly and walked out of the broom shed, leaving an unsatisfied and shocked Draco behind.

She made her way over to the bathroom after getting a fresh set of clothes and turned on the hot shower. She undressed and got under the hot water. She sighed deeply as the water hit her bare skin and she washed her face.

She knew how frustrated she had left Draco but she wanted to tease him. He was acting like a prick so she wanted to get back at him and this was the best way to do so. Besides, she also knew that he would now do anything to get a moment for themselves tonight and she was ready for that.

She washed her body and hair before closing her eyes for a moment. The sound of the water hitting the floor after running over her body was the only sound she could hear. She breathed out deeply and relaxed for a moment.

The last few weeks had been weird. Ever since she received Ava's notebook from Slughorn, she had been trying her hardest to decypher it but they didn't make a lot of sense to her either. On top of that were N.E.W.T. classes even more intense than O.W.L. preparation classes and Draco was acting weird too.

He was even more distant as if there was something else on his mind at all times but she couldn't figure out what it was. She was sure that it wasn't just about his father. Sure, Draco respected his father and his opinion a lot but he didn't love him enough for his imprisonment to affect him this much.

She was quite worried about him and about how it would affect them. The sexual frustration between them didn't exactly help the situation.

She opened her eyes again and turned off the shower. She grabbed her towel and dried herself before pulling on a pair of black mom jeans and a striped long sleeve with an oversized black shirt over it. She put on a belt and her black worn-out boots. The fact that they were so worn-out made them even more comfortable.

She dried her hair with the towel as good as possible before walking out of the shower stall and over to the sink. She ran her fingers through her wet hair as she looked at her bare face. She always wore makeup, rarely was she seen without any.

She let her hair down, the leftover water dripping onto her shirt, and walked back to the Slytherin Dungeon. When she walked into the Common Room she noticed how the entire team was back except Draco. A slight grin appeared on her lips and she walked over to the girls' dormitories.

She shared a dorm with Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis. Tracey was tolerable most of the time but the other two she rarely got along with. Pansy was jealous of her because she was dating Draco and it irritated her to her core.

She put away her things and sat down on the edge of her bed. She took Ava's notebook from under her pillow and opened it on the page she was trying to examine last night before bed.

" _February 11 1976,_

_\- Two drops of Hellebore Syrup_

_\- Two Scarab Beetles, crushed, not chopped_

_\- Two dried Billywigs_

_\- Fairy wings_

_\- Four branches of Fluxweed_

_Brew for one hour at 230 degrees and then for one more hour at 120 degrees. Stir clockwise three times during the first hour and then five times counter-clockwise during the last hour._ "

She knew it was a recipe for a potion, but nowhere it said for what potion.

" _Add it to the soil._ "

It was written in tiny letters and almost completely faded out. "Soil...?" she whispered and frowned a little. Why would you add a potion to the soil? she wondered. She turned the page and continued reading.

" _She has visited me two nights so far this year. November 28th at the Great Lake and February 21st. She teaches me more than any professor ever had. She promised to visit me again in three weeks. Never did I think I could become this powerful, to have this fire inside of me. I cannot wait to explore more. I wonder why me and not my mother and why it skipped so many generations._ "

Who? Who was this person that she was talking about? There were more passages about a 'she' person but a name was never mentioned. Though, the part about skipping generations made her think that perhaps it was one of their ancestors. Someone in their family tree, but who would visit her?

" _She looks so much like me, yet so much different. As long as I keep using it for the greater good, she will keep teaching me how to become as powerful as the greatest wizards and witches the world has ever seen. I will be as powerful as Dumbledore._ "

As far as Jacey knew her grandparents had already passed away by the time Ava went to Hogwarts. Their family tree was rather small. Did Ava talk to ghosts? she wondered. She sighed a little and put the notebook down. She wanted to learn about her sister but it was so confusing.

How powerful was she really? And _how_? How did no one before try to figure it out? Perhaps they did, but she just didn't know. The notebook was filled with potion recipes, ways to take care of plants that didn't make any sense, spell incantations that she had never even heard of and above all, those stories about her 'teacher'.

She felt frustrated that she couldn't figure it out. On one hand, she was closer to figuring out who her sister was and about her legacy, but on the other hand, it made her feel only more detached. It made her feel even more stupid.

She grabbed the locket that hung around her neck and held it in her hand. "Why'd you have to be so fucking vague?" she muttered to herself, before placing the notebook under her pillow again. The door swung open and Pansy and Millicent walked in as they chatted with each other. They shot her a look but didn't say anything to her. They talked about their trip to Hogsmeade and Jacey took their entrance as her time to exit.

She walked through the Common Room where Draco now was seated with his friends. They locked eyes for a moment and a slight smirk appeared on her lips. He nudged his head in the direction of the boys' dormitories and she nodded. He stood up and walked with her to his room, slamming his lips onto hers deeply the second they entered.


	6. Party

**_5th of October, 1996_ **

The streets of Hogsmeade were crowded with Hogwarts students and residents from around the area. All Jacey needed to do was pick up a package that her mother had sent to the post-office in town. She wasn't sure what it was but her mother had sent her a letter last week telling her to pick up a package.

The letter also contained a long story about something she had managed to grow in her garden and then several questions about how her year at Hogwarts was going so far. She had yet to reply.

She walked into the Hogsmeade Post Office and waited for someone to show up at the counter to help her. "How may I help you?" a lady asked her as she walked over to the counter.

"I'm here to pick up a package for Jacey Wright," she answered and tapped impatiently with her nails on the counter. The woman nodded and walked over to a pile with packages. She muttered something while she went through the packages and Jacey looked around at the owls. They were all waiting for a job.

"Found it. It's already been paid for," the woman said and walked back with a big box. "Anything else, love?" she questioned. Jacey took the package and shook her head.

"Cheers. No, thank you. Have a nice day," she said and walked out of the store with the box. Draco was waiting for her outside the shop and raised an eyebrow as she exited.

"That's a rather big box," he stated and wrapped his arm around her waist again. She nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"It appears so," she said and held it tightly as they walked through Hogsmeade together. She had told him that she didn't mind going alone but he had offered to come along. In the morning they had studied together for a while before she remembered the package that was waiting for her.

"Is there anything else you need?" he questioned her, but she shook her head. "Came all the way here for a box then?" he muttered. She scoffed a little and looked at him.

"I told you that you didn't have to come," she said and sighed a little. His mood only seemed to get worse and worse every week and they had only been back for a month.

"Right," he said and looked at her. There was a puzzled look on her face as well as a hint of annoyance. "Sorry," he apologized quickly and pressed a kiss on her cheek. She nodded and pressed her lips together for a moment before looking in front of her again as they walked.

It was a pretty autumn afternoon. The sun was shining but there was a light breeze. The leaves on the trees had already turned red, brown and yellow colours. She liked autumn a lot. The colours outside were stunning and she loved when it would rain on Sundays or at night. Rainy Sundays were usually spent in the libraries or cuddled up with Draco while they talked about anything and everything.

Sunny autumn days were even better. The gorgeous colours that autumn brought with it along with the sun that warmed up her skin ever so lightly were absolutely perfect. Everything around her felt golden under the sunlight and the animals were preparing for their hibernation. The vibes she got from these kinds of days were amazing.

They walked past a few shops and she stopped when they passed Babette Wallington's Wear, a clothing shop. In the shop window, she saw a beautiful black dress. It had a short, flowy skirt and the sleeves were made of mesh fabric.

Draco stopped walking as well and looked from her to the shop. "Go on in, try it on," he said and pushed her towards the entrance gently. She shook her head quickly. "Why not?"

"I don't have the money to buy a new dress now, Draco. Besides, everyone knows how overpriced Wallington's is," she said and shrugged her shoulders. He groaned a little and pulled her with him inside. She tried to object but he was stronger.

"Yes, hello," he said as the owner of the shop made her way over to them. "My girlfriend would like to try out the dress in the shop window. The black one," he told her. Babette nodded and quickly made her way over to one of the racks.

"Size?" she questioned and peered over her glasses in Jacey's direction. Draco to the box from her as she looked over at the woman.

"Uh, size twelve," she said and elbowed Draco in his side gently. Babette grabbed a dress from the rack and motioned for her to walk along with her. They followed her to the back of the shop where the fitting rooms were. Jacey got pushed into one of them along with the dress.

She looked at it, it was genuinely gorgeous and totally her style. She took off her coat and put it on one of the hangers. She took off her skirt and jumper and put them away before she pulled the dress on.

"Does it fit?" she got questioned through the curtain. She looked at herself in the mirror, a little speechless at how beautiful it looked on her.

"Uh, yes- yes it fits," she called back and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. The curtain flew open again and she turned around to Draco and the shop owner. A slight smirk appeared on his lips.

"That looks amazing on you," he told her. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. She rarely blushed, so it felt strange. "What do you think?" he asked her.

"I really love it but it's too-" he didn't let her finish.

"We'll take it then," he said and nodded at Babette. The curtain closed again before Jacey could object and she put her own clothes back on. When she got out of the fitting room, Babette snatched the dress out of her hands and made her way over to the counter.

"Anything else? New shoes, accessories, a purse?" she questioned the two of them as they followed her.

"Let me just take a moment to look around, we will be with you in a second," Jacey called out and pulled Draco back by his arm. "I'm not letting you buy that dress for no reason. It's twenty galleons, Draco, it's insane. That's like 340 sickles, do you know how much you can buy with that amount of money??" she questioned him, looking a bit flustered.

"Jace," he started, "I have several reasons as to why I should buy you that dress. First of all, it's a gift for tonight; the first Slytherin party of the year. Second of all, you love it and I know it will make you happy. Third of all, you look absolutely gorgeous in it. Then-"

She stopped him from giving more reasons by pressing her lips onto his. He smiled against them slightly and pulled as close as possible, the box squashed in between them. "I love you," she whispered after their lips parted again.

"I love you too. Now let me get you a gift, alright?" he said and kissed her forehead once before walking with her to the counter. She took the box back from him so he could get the money.

"Nothing else?" Babette questioned again. They shook their heads and Draco put the money on the counter. "Thank you," she said and put the dress in a bag. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you, have a nice day," Jacey thanked her as Draco took the bag off the counter. He nodded at her before they left the store again.

"Thank you, Draco," she said and pressed a kiss on his cheek. He slid his arm around her waist again and shrugged his shoulders.

"You know it's not a big deal to me. I like giving you presents anyway," he said and she nodded. It was a big deal to her. It wasn't that she was poor but her parents didn't exactly have a lot of money, nor did they care for it. She loved receiving gifts but sometimes it was hard to because she rarely had the chance to give him anything in return, which he didn't care about, but she did.

They made their way back to Hogwarts and she walked over to her room to store the box and dress before grabbing some dinner with Draco. She put the dress in her wardrobe and place the box on her bed. She pulled it open and checked what was inside.

Two small plants, two books, a knitted throw blanket and a note. She picked up the note and read it.

" _Hi dear!_

_I got you an Aconite and Belladonna plant to take care of! They may seem small but I'm sure you'll be able to make them grow within no time! I also found two old books in the attic that I thought you might like._ _I also thought you might need a new blanket for the coming months._

_We love you!_

_Mum_ "

She took the blanket out and placed it under her bed. It smelled musty and like dust, just like the books. She put the plants on her nightstand and placed the books with her other ones. She appreciated the package, but she didn't think it was necessary. She put the box away and then walked back to the Common Room.

Draco was waiting for her and she walked over to him. "So, what did she send you?" he asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Two plants, two books and a blanket," she said and scratched the back of her head. "Nothing important."

"It's nice of her," he said carefully, knowing that the bond she had with her parents wasn't quite good. She squinted her eyes a little.

"To send me old books she found on the attic as well as a dusty old blanket that I'm sure she found there as well?" Jacey questioned and raised an eyebrow. "It sure is nice to send your daughter copies of books she has been using since her First Year and a blanket that might be covered in mould."

He sighed a little and reached out for her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Sorry," he said but she shook her head.

"There's no need for you to be sorry," she said and gave his hand a squeeze before entangling their fingers. "Can we go to the Great Hall now? I'm starving and I need some food before the party," she said with a slight smirk before dragging him along with her to the Great Hall.

The sound of loud music was already noticeable in her room. She sprayed some perfume on her neck and then put on her silver necklace. There was a tingling feeling in her stomach from the excitement.

She loved to party. Parties made her forget her worries for a while. Sure, drinking and smoking, in general, was something she did often but doing it at a party was so much better. The loud music, dancing and even being squashed together with everyone was amazing.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the dress Draco had bought for her earlier today. She felt really beautiful in it. Her hair fell to her shoulders and her makeup was nicely done. She had used silver and black eyeshadow. Her winged eyeliner was perfect as usual and her lashes were long and voluminous. On her lips was a layer of rose-red lipgloss.

Silver earrings were dangling from her ears and the necklace she got from Draco for her eighteenth birthday hung around her neck. She knew that the black heels she was wearing would make her feet hurt by the end of the night but she didn't care. She looked amazing tonight.

She took a deep breath and then turned around. She made her way towards the noise. It became louder with each step. The smell of weed already filled her nose and a slight smile appeared on her lips.

Slytherin parties were the best. There was an overload of alcohol, somehow Slytherin students always managed to get the best drugs in the area and they played the best music. The parties lasted for hours simply because no one ever wanted it to end. Other houses often tried to sneak into them but not many were successful. Even Gryffindor students tried to sneak in occasionally.

The second she stepped into the Common Room, flickering lights, smoke, cheers and the vibrations of the bass welcomed her. People were already dancing, passing our joints, drinking in the corner by the table and having fun.

She walked over to the table with drinks and snacks in the corner and poured herself a cup with Firewhiskey. She was greeted by a few people who she greeted back with a smile and a nod. She turned around and leaned against the wall slightly, downing the drink at a rapid pace.

"We got all night, love, no need to be so quick," she heard as Draco neared her. There was a slight smirk on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look fucking hot in that dress," he muttered and kissed her gently on her lips.

They weren't usually affectionate in public, but when they were drunk, high and at a party people often had to shout at them to 'get a room'.

"You look good yourself," she told him and bit her bottom lip for a moment as she checked him out. He was wearing a black turtleneck and his black dress pants. It wasn't a special outfit but wow, did he look good in it.

He let go of her again and got himself a drink as well. She re-filled her cup again and leaned against him as they looked over the room. People were dancing and cheering and singing along. Her feet ached to get in there as well, so she quickly finished her drink again and then pulled Draco with her onto the dancefloor.

"Oi! I'm not done yet," he told her but she didn't listen. He downed his drink quickly and threw the cup aside. She pulled him to the centre of the dancefloor and then started to dance. He was a little stiff still but she was twirling her hips smoothly. Her hands were moving flawlessly through the air and she bopped her head to the beat of the music.

The bass felt like it was beating in her throat and soon she felt the alcohol start to kick in. The music became louder and her movements became looser. Her cares slowly started to fade away the more she danced. Merlin, she had missed this feeling.

After a few songs, she noticed Draco had stopped dancing, she looked over at him. He got passed a joint from Blaise and took a long drag. He handed it to her next and she stopped dancing for a moment. She took the joint between her fingers and inhaled it deeply. She tilted her head up and after a few seconds blew the smoke up in the air. She took another drag before handing it back to Blaise.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. She smiled a little at him and then pressed her lips onto his deeply. He lifted her feet off the ground for a moment while she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Their lips parted again and she smiled brightly at him.

She felt so incredibly happy at this moment. There wasn't a worry on her mind. He put her back to her feet and took her hand, making her twirl around. She chuckled slightly and started dancing again, she didn't stop for hours.

Her hands moved through the air as her hips swayed and her feet moved. They were all squashed together. Everyone was jumping and dancing and acting as if they were all the closest of friends. Even Jacey's eyes weren't rolling at everyone's annoying traits, she was just dancing and dancing and dancing, forgetting every single worry she had ever felt before.

As the night went on, the entire room smelled like weed, alcohol and sweat. Everyone was intoxicated, including Jacey. She was sitting in a corner with her legs swung over Draco's lap. There was a joint between her lips and she blew out the smoke without removing it. Her head had fallen back and she stared at the ceiling, a bright smile on her lips. 

"How much has she smoked?" Blaise laughed. Tracey was sitting on his lap, her lips attached to his neck. They weren't dating but everyone knew they hooked up almost every week. She looked up at them and removed the joint from her lips.

"I will tell you, Zabini, that this... this is my... how much?" she asked. Everything felt fuzzy. After her first two Firewhiskeys, she only had one more, but she had smoked a lot more. Draco laughed at her and took the almost finished joint from her hands.

"I think this may be your third one, princess," he said and finished it himself. She nodded and looked around a little. She took a few sips from Draco's drink while he finished the joint. The music felt like it got exemplified and when she moved her head to quickly, her vision blurred. She chuckled slightly at nothing but the air.

A new song started playing and Tracey jumped up from Blaise's lap. "Jacey, dance with me," she said and pulled her up from the couch. Before she could object she got dragged back to the dancefloor. She chuckled slightly and before she could think about it Tracey was grinding up against her.

"Tracey!" she chuckled. She threw her hands up in the air and grinded her hips back against Tracey. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders while Tracey had her arms around her waist. They laughed with each other as they danced together.

"This is my song! This is my song!" Tracey shouted and let her head fall back for a moment. Jacey laughed and swayed her hips at the same pace as her roommate was. She turned around and grinded her behind against Tracey, the laughter of the two girls almost louder than the music.

She looked over at her boyfriend who couldn't keep his eyes off of her. There was a gaze filled with lust and a hint of jealousy in his eyes. He made eye-contact once before his eyes scanned the rest of her body again.

His hand tightened around his cup and quickly finished his drink before walking over to them. Jacey stopped dancing when he neared them and she pulled a strand of hair away from her lips. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards his body in a swift but rough motion.

Their lips attached almost right away and her hands found their way to his cheeks. Their tongues played a fiery battle and his hands slid down to her bum, giving it a rough squeeze. Their kiss only turned more and more passionate.

Every single sound around her drowned out and it felt like it was just the two of them, but it wasn't. Someone bumped into them, making them break their kiss. She looked at Draco, trying to catch her breath again.

"My room. Now," he spoke lustfully. She nodded and let him drag her along to his bedroom. The music got softer the further they walked down the boys' corridor. There was a slight ringing in her ear and everything suddenly felt a lot more visible, yet there was a certain haze.

"Draco," she started, "What about Croyle and Gabbe- Gabbe and Croyle- Goyle and Gabbe- Crabbe and-" He looked at her as she struggled to remember the names of his roommates.

"Crabbe and Goyle. Don't worry about them," he told her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" he questioned. She laughed loudly and nodded. She swung her arms around his neck.

"I'm incredible, my love," she said and bit her bottom lips before letting out a squeal. "My love. You are my love," she said and tapped her finger on his nose with every word she said. "My boyfriend. Draco... Draco Malfoy."

He shook his head lightly, a slight smile on his lips. "Why are you shaking your head? You are my boyfriend, right?" she asked, pouting her bottom lip.

"I am," he reminded her and kissed her forehead. "Come on, princess," he said and pulled her with him into his room. She walked into the room while he locked the door. She twirled around a few times before she stopped.

Her stomach turned with her and she held her hand over it, bending over slightly. "I'm going to be sick," she muttered. Draco hurried over to his cupboard and quickly took out a vial with a blue-ish potion.

"Take a sip of this, quick," he said and helped her take a sip, putting the vial with a Sobering Draught at her lips. She took a sip and then took a deep breath. The haziness she had felt seconds before left within an instant and everything suddenly became clear again.

"Oh fuck," she muttered and sat down on the edge of his bed. He took a sip himself and then put the vial back in his cupboard. "Did I forget Crabbe and Goyle's names?" she questioned, rubbing her head.

"Yes, you did," he said with a slight chuckle. "Got a little carried away tonight, huh?" He sat down next to her and pulled her legs over his lap again. She nodded and laughed a little.

"Merlin, I really did. But fuck it, it was so nice," she admitted and wrapped her arms around his shoulders loosely. "I missed dancing with you," she whispered. He sat back against the headboard of the bed and pulled her with him on his lap.

"I missed watching you dance," he said, looking at her lustfully. She straddled his waist and leaned down, pressing her lips onto his. They may have sobered up, but the feelings of excitement, happiness and freedom were still felt by both of them.

His hands rested on her hips as hers rested on his cheeks. Their kiss grew more and more passionate once more, but this time they didn't have to hold back. Within no time, her dress was on the floor and he flipped her over onto her back.

One hand travelled down to her panties and it slid into them. He started to rub her clit while pressing kisses on her neck. He left a rather visible hickey on the side of her neck before leaving a few more all over her breasts.

Soft whimpers started to escape her lips as he rubbed her most sensitive part, sending vibrations throughout her body. She rested one hand on his head, her fingers entangled in his icy-blonde hair.

"Oh... _oh,_ " she moaned out as he pushed one finger in, his thumb still making circular motions on her clit. He looked up at her and kissed her jaw once.

"Fuck you're already so wet," he said, a smirk on his lips. She breathed out a shaky breath before pressing her lips onto his again. She moaned softly against his lips before pulling back again, letting her head fall into the pillow.

"I don't want to come yet, I want to come together tonight," she moaned and bit her bottom lip. His finger curled up inside her 

"Who said you were allowed to come yet?" he groaned and shook his head lightly. He stimulated her for a few more minutes before pulling his finger out. She kissed him deeply again, her hands travelling over his body underneath his shirt.

She pulled his shirt over his head and then started to work on his pants. He kicked them off and pressed her lips onto hers while her hand slid into his boxers. She started to stroke his already hard length making a soft groan escape his lips.

She moved her hand up and down on his length, her thumb moving over his tip to stimulate him more. "Fuck," he murmured, parting their lips again. She took this as her chance to kiss his neck, leaving a few love bites down on his collarbone.

His head fell back slightly as she quickened her strokes. He was fully hard by now. He looked down at her and pulled away slightly so she would stop kissing his neck and chest. She looked at him with her big eyes and innocent smile.

"You're fucking incredible," he whispered and kissed her deeply, pulling her hand away from his length. He pulled her panties down in a quick motion and dropped his own boxers on the floor too.

He hovered over her, one arm behind her head and the other one guiding his length to push into her. He watched as her lips parted slightly when he pushed himself in. Her eyes fluttered shut and her nose scrunched up slightly before she let out a loud moan.

"Holy- oh fuck yes!" she whimpered. He smirked slightly and caressed her body with his now free hand. His hips bucked into hers and he breathed in deeply. He loved the feeling of her tight walls around his size.

She moaned loudly as he quicked his pace. He kissed her neck again, sucking on the sensitive skin behind her ear. He pulled away for a moment, his lips brushing against her ear. "Come on, princess, you can moan louder than that," he whispered.

His words sent shivers down her spine. Her whole body felt hot and she was breathing fast. Her heart racing and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She stroked one hand on his toned back, feeling how his muscles tightened as he pounded in her.

"Fuck, fuck!" she moaned loudly, her head pressed into the pillow. His thrusts became harder and faster and her moans came out as stutters. She was drowning in the pleasure he was giving to her. "Oh, my- Yes! Yes! Don't stop."

"Fuck, you're so fucking... you're so fucking hot," he groaned into her ear. The hand that he was caressing her body with moved down to her thigh and he pulled up her leg. She swung it over his shoulder, allowing him to go even deeper. 

His other hand was entangled in her hair and he tugged on it a little, knowing how she loved it when he pulled on her hair. She locked eyes with him for a moment and moved her head up slightly so their lips could connect once more. Sparks flew every time they did and she smiled against his lips slightly.

She pulled away again when with once rough pound he made her cry out his name, her head falling back once more. He smirked slightly and kept thrusting in and out of her roughly, their gasps and moans filling the air.

"Don't stop," she pleaded and dug her nails into his back, leaving a few scratches. "Fuck, don't stop- Keep- Yes, oh yes," she moaned and begged.

Their bodies were intertwined and as close as they could possibly be. There was a certain intimacy about how they were positioned tonight. Sure, it was still rather rough but the way their bodies fit together made her not only feel an overwhelming amount of pleasure, but it also made her feel so much closer to him romantically.

She felt an intense tingling in her lower stomach and her back arched slightly. "Draco- Dr- I'm going to-" she moaned out. She gasped loudly and bit her bottom lip. Her thighs felt hot and her legs started to shudder.

He could feel her clench around him and he knew that he himself was not going to last much longer. Her whimpers and moans only encouraged him more to keep going but he had to slow down slightly, or he would release within a second by now. 

"Come on then, princess," he groaned into her ear. "Tell me how good I make you feel," he whispered in her ear, followed by a moan. He could feel himself get closer with each thrust.

"You feel so good- you feel-" she moaned, but stopped talking as a loud cry escaped her lips. Her back arched once more and her eyes were tightly shut as she reached her climax.

He groaned loudly. The vision of Jacey dissolving into pleasure underneath him sent him over the edge. He released into her, his eyes rolling back. "Fuck-" he moaned.

Both their bodies relaxed again and he collapsed onto the bed. They were both working on catching their breath as Jacey cuddled into him. She planted a soft kiss on his jaw and then rested her head on his chest. He pulled the blanket over them and breathed out deeply.

"I love you," he muttered and pressed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled a little and closed her eyes. They were both feeling rather exhausted.

"I love you too."


	7. Morning After

_**6th of October, 1996** _

The second she awoke she sat up straight. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. A slight smile appeared on her lips when she looked over to Draco, who was sleeping on his stomach next to her. She laid back down on her side and traced the lines of his muscles on his bare back with her fingers.

His skin was warm and her fingers were cold. A single sun ray shone through the curtains, lighting the room just enough for her to see how he breathed in through his nose, and out through his mouth, his lips parting slightly with every breath out.

The way her fingers traced his back must have tickled him because he soon shuddered and then turned around on his back. She chuckled slightly as he laid his arms out open wide, his left arm falling onto her body. She shook her head lightly and then looked down at it, about to grab it and push it off.

Her smile instantly faded.

He had the _Dark Mark_.

She sat up again. The corners of her mouth turned down and her eyebrows furrowed together somewhat. She held his arm and looked from the Dark Mark to his face. He looked so peaceful as he was sleeping but she felt anything but peaceful at this moment.

Was this why he was acting so strange? When did he get it? How could she not have noticed before? Why didn't he tell her? Was he ever going to tell her? Did it hurt him? And a ton more questions spooked through her mind.

Her thoughts stopped when a single name popped into her head. _Ava_.

The Dark Mark meant he was on Voldemort's side. In his army, a _Death Eater_. He was on the side of the same people who had killed her sister almost 18 years ago. He was one of them now, one of the villains. He joined the person who had tortured and murdered her sister and so many others.

She let go of his arm again and got up from the bed. She quickly put on her dress and then picked up Draco's shirt from the floor. She threw it at his face, causing him to wake up immediately.

He sat up and looked around in confusion. He stopped when his eyes fell on Jacey. Her jaw was clenched shut, her eyes expressed rage and her nostrils flared slightly. She crossed her arms and inhaled sharply.

"What the- Jace, what's going on?" he asked. His voice was gruff and low. Usually, his morning voice turned her on, but right now it only fueled her anger more.

"What's going on? What's going on?" she mocked his voice and shook her head. "What the fuck, Draco Lucius Malfoy!?" she yelled at him. "What the fuck? When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face. He seemed to have no clue what she was talking about. She scoffed and ran her hand through her hair.

"You're a Death Eater? You've got the Dark Mark. Who gave it to you? Did Voldy do it himself?" she scoffed and balled her hands into fists. She was so cross with him right now. She wanted to scream and break something but instead, she just pushed her nails into the palms of her hand and breathed in and out sharply.

His eyes widened and he looked down at his exposed arm before turning back to her. He quickly stood up from the bed, only wearing his boxers. He held his hands out to her as he walked over to her but she took a step back. "Jace, I'm so sorry. I should have told-"

"Yeah, you should have told me!" she yelled at him. "You should have told me that you're joining a fucking army! One that killed my sister 18 fucking years ago!" She was raging with fire but she wasn't just angry, she was also incredibly hurt.

"How the fuck could you do this Draco?" she scoffed and pressed her lips together for a moment. He took another step closer to her but she stopped him by pointing her finger at him as a warning.

"Jacey, please hear me out-" he started but the second he started talking she realized she wasn't ready to let him yet.

"Are you fucking mental? Did you seriously just join the Death Eaters? For what fucking reason? I know you have a fucking need for power or whatever but this is fucking low," she swore at him. The pain her nails caused her hands did not even bother her. The adrenaline that came with the anger had completely taken over.

"You fucking- fucking- UGH!" she yelled and took a step towards him. She pushed him back, making him stumble back a few steps. "Did you forget what they caused during the first war?" she asked him, taking a few steps back again. "All the agony, the pain, the murders."

She let her arms hang next to her body and shrugged her shoulders. He didn't say anything, she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted him to but the silence wasn't exactly nice either. "Did you fucking forget what he caused Ava? And all those other people?"

"No, Jac-"

"Did you forget that they captured her, tortured her and kept her locked up for days without water or food? Did you forget that he tried over and over to have her captured again, sending Death Eaters to our fucking house, chasing her, making her have to go into hiding and missing my first birthday?"

He shook his head but kept his mouth shut, letting her rage on. Tears formed in her eyes but they stood for more than just sadness. They appeared because of her anger, her rage and of course because she was talking about Ava.

"Did you forget that they tried to get her out of the way for what? Because she was more powerful than he was? Or at least could be? Because she didn't want people to live in fear and for them to die for no fucking reason?"

"Do you even know what they stand for- what _he_ stands for? Or did you just think it was a lovely tattoo? A nice little mark that would look totally cool? I bet you like showing it off to your own followers- don't you?" she hissed at him.

She breathed fast and she felt her stomach turn into a twist. "How could you do this? How far are you willing to go for your father?" she asked, her voice soft this time. His eyes were watering and he shook his head lightly.

"I don't know-" he wanted to talk again but she had a few more things to say.

"Do you even realise what you've done?" she asked calmly. She dug her nails into the palms of her hands again, a stinging feeling going through her body as she did. "Do you know how many people you're going to have to hurt? How-"

"I fucking know, Jacey! I fucking know that I'm going to have to hurt people, that I'm going to have to kill people! I fucking know!" he yelled at her this time. A single tear slipped from the corner of his eye.

She was taken aback a bit by his sudden outburst and took a few more steps back. Her heart was beating in her throat and she took a deep breath. She looked at the floor for a moment and stayed silent.

"Jace, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. I should have given you a chance to speak. So speak," she said. She looked at him again. A feeling of numbness started to take over and she lifted up her chin slightly. There was a blank expression on her face.

"My father he- Well, you know he was a Death Eater. I didn't know he used to be but ever since last year everyone knows. He went to Azkaban because of it and I was offered a spot as his replacement. I never thought about Ava or how it would affect you-"

Yeah, she thought, I can tell.

"I just wanted to make him proud, make my mother proud. And I kind of wanted to join them; they're extremely powerful. If I join them I can get back at Harry. I can get closer ties to the Ministry. Aunt Bellatrix helped me prepare for- Jacey?"

She turned away from him, bending over slightly. She felt sick and dizzy. She felt stupid. For trusting him, for not pushing further into asking what was wrong. He was Bellatrix's nephew for crying out loud. She killed and tortured so many, including her sister. How could she trust him? Bellatrix _helped_ him. _Aunt Bellatrix_.

She felt his arms wrap around her. He supported her as her knees felt weak and she started shaking a little. She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled sharply. "Let me," she muttered, letting out a single sob. She started to push his hands off of her. "Let me go!" she yelled.

He did as she said and took a few steps back again. She leaned her hands against the wall. There was a little bit of blood dripping from her palms as her nails had cut into them. "It's too much, Draco," she whispered.

"Jacey," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. She turned around to him again and leaned back against the wall. She was breathing at a fast pace and her heart was pounding. Her entire body was shaking and she felt as if she could pass out any second.

"I'm so sorry," he said again, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I just- It hurts, Jace. It burns on my skin, I-"

"What were you thinking?" she breathed out and shook her head lightly. A few tears fell down her face and she bit her bottom lip. "Did you think it was going to be fun? As if you'd joined some sort of book club?" she said with a chuckle. 

"No, I didn't but-"

"But what?" she asked and shook her head. She pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment and closed her eyes as she bent forward slightly. "What are they making you do at Hogwarts?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why would they make a student at Hogwarts a Death Eater if they're not of any use there?" she questioned and looked up at him. "What do you have to do?"

There was a look of fear on his face and he shook his head. "I can't involve you. I cannot risk your life too."

"You already did when you fucking joined them!" she shouted at him again. She gasped for air and then breathed out shakily. The room was spinning but she wasn't going to give in to this feeling of weakness.

"I have to kill him," he whispered, so soft that she could barely hear him. She straightened herself, her lips parting slightly and her heart stopped for a moment. "I have to kill Dumbledore."

Regret, anxiety and anguish were expressed on his face. She shook her head a little and wiped the tears off of her cheek. She didn't say another word.

"Jacey, I have to do it. I have to kill him or- or he's going to kill me. And you and my parents and- I have no choice," he tried to explain.

She just walked passed him. She didn't want to hear another word. It all felt like excuses to her. There was always a choice, she thought. She slammed the door shut behind her, ignoring him crying out her name.

She couldn't believe it. Her mind didn't want to accept it. It didn't want to accept that Draco joined the enemy. He joined her sister's murderer and he didn't even tell her. They had been back for a month and she had only just found out.

She stood still for a moment in the Common Room. The floor that the night before was filled with empty cups, cigarette and spliff buds, confetti and alcohol stains was back to being as clean as ever. No one else was there except for Goyle and Crabbe, who were sleeping in two of the chairs.

She felt trapped inside. She needed some space, more space. She pushed the door open and exited the Slytherin Dungeons. She ran up the stairs, trying to get to the ground floor. She was still breathing fast and her heart was pounding in her chest.

Her hands were hurting, bleeding and shaking. Her feet felt like they were made out of cement and she had trouble dragging them along. Tears were running down her cheeks while her mind still tried to get a hold on of what just happened.

She walked through the corridors at a fast pace. People bumped into her but her vision was blurred. She wiped the tears away the second they fell down and walked with no destination in mind.

She ended up in the Great Hall where breakfast was getting served. There were only a few First Year students at the Slytherin table, everyone else was probably still sleeping, catching up on some rest after last night. She sat down far from them and bent down over her plate.

She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled sharply through her nose and breathed out shakily through her mouth until her breaths steadied again. Her heartbeat became regular again and her hands stopped shaking as well.

The pit in her stomach was still present and she felt a lump in her throat. No matter how good the food looked, she was certain that she wasn't going to be able to get a single bite down her throat.

"Quibbler? Quibbler anyone?" a soft, sweet voice filled her ears. A newspaper got slid in front of her and she looked down at it.

"I don't want one," she muttered and picked it up. She looked up and handed it back to Luna Lovegood. Bloodstains appeared on the paper within no time and Luna tilted her head slightly.

"Oh my, you can keep it now," she said gently. "You should really get that checked out. I could take care of it if you'd like." She pulled her wand from behind her ear and pointed it at Jacey's hands. She dropped the newspaper and shook her head.

"It's nothing, just a few small cuts," she muttered but Luna had other ideas. She flicked her wand, spoke an incantation and quickly healed the cuts. "Thanks, I guess."

"Oh, you're more than welcome. I would advise you to take a shower. Your dress reeks of alcohol and weed, though, it looks rather lovely. It does expose those marks on your neck." Her brutal honestly confused Jacey slightly but the reminder of the hickeys on her neck made her tear up again.

Luna walked away again on her mission to hand out more Quibblers while Jacey stood up as well. The reminder about the hickeys made her think of Draco and instantly sent her back into a state of anger and sadness. She was sure that she was about to puke.

She hurried away and over to the nearest lavatory. A girl with bushy curls turned to her, a puzzled look on her face, but Jacey ignored her. She pushed a stall door open and fell onto her knees, emptying whatever was left in her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked her, walking over to the stall door. Jacey wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper and flushed the toilet.

"Have you never heard of privacy?" she sneered and slammed the door shut with a loud bang. She sat down on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. She heard how Hermione scoffed at her but she didn't hear her walk away.

"You weren't at the first Slug Club dinner but Slughorn wouldn't shut up about you," she continued the conversation. A few tears fell down Jacey's cheek and she wished that Hermione would just leave her alone. "Is Ava truly your sister?"

She inhaled sharply and let her head fall back against the wall. "Yes," she muttered. A thought ran through her mind; _if she wasn't, everything would be so much easier right now_.

"Did you know she helped protect Harry's parents? And that she was part of-"

"Can you just leave me alone!? If all you want is to find things out about Ava grab a fucking Daily Prophet from 1978 because those can tell you the same thing as I can," she snapped and sighed deeply.

"Right," she muttered. "Are you alright? Do you need me to get a Professor or someone?"

She rolled her eyes and then got back onto her feet. She opened up the stall and looked at Hermione. There was a curious, yet empathetic look in her eyes. "I need you to leave me alone. It's not hard, is it? We haven't spoken since we arrived at Hogwarts, so why should we now?"

It was true. On the first train ride, the two girls had gotten acquainted with each other, but the moment they got sorted into different houses, two houses with a past of rivalry at that, they hadn't share as much of a 'hello'.

On that first day here she had thought that they would become great friends. Hermione was smart and incredibly talkative and Jacey was full of excitement and loved to listen to her facts about Hogwarts. But their friendship didn't last long as they were sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Jacey, I thought that-"

"I said leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone about this," she sighed and shook her head. Tears formed in her eyes again but she didn't want Hermione to see so she quickly made her way out of the lavatory. She rushed through the hallways, avoiding everyone's looks and greetings.

She walked and walked until she was outside. She inhaled sharply, the cold air stinging in her nose. It was raining, but she didn't care that she was getting wet. The raindrops on her cheeks helped mask the tears that were streaming down at the same pace. She sat down underneath a big tree, next to a pile of leaves.

She stared at a red leave that lay in front of her and hugged her arms to her body. She wasn't even sure what she was feeling anymore, all she could do was cry.

She was angry that he hadn't told her before, that he _wanted_ this. She was sad that he wanted this. She felt betrayed and hurt. He didn't even consider how she would feel about this, he had completely forgotten about Ava and how her life got shortened because of Voldemort. She just wanted him to think for himself for once and not for his family.

Her dress was drenched by now and she shivered from the cold. Her bottom lip trembled and she let her head fall back against the tree. She rubbed her eyes a little, the combination of the rain and tears causing them to sting a little.

"Ms Wright, what on _earth_ are you doing here out in the pouring rain?" the slow, monotone voice of Professor Snape filled her ears. She looked up at him and pressed her lips together for a moment. He was holding an umbrella over his head and looked down at her with an angry look.

"I- I don't know. I just needed some air," she said, her voice shaking. His angry look faded and his face didn't express anything for a moment. He helped her back on her feet and ordered her to walk with him back inside.

"Get back inside, now," he spoke. "Whatever the cause of this nonsense is, it can wait. You need to get warmed up first." He would never admit to it, but Jacey knew that he secretly cared about the Slytherin students, only a little bit, but he cared.

She held her arms hugged tightly to her body as it shivered. She stopped crying, but even if she were still crying no one would notice because she was soaking wet.

He guided her to the Slytherin Dungeons, shooting everyone that stared at her angry looks so they would leave her alone. At the entrance, he turned to the ice-cold girl. "I expect you to take a shower and get warmed up," he said, looking slightly uncomfortable. She nodded and sighed a little.

"Don't worry, Professor. I won't bother you with my problems," she said softly. He nodded and started to walk away again without saying another word. She said the password of the Slytherin Common Room and then walked in.

It was more crowded now than it had been earlier this morning. Everyone turned to her immediately, their voices softening and their smiles fading. She looked at the floor and quickly made her way over to her room to get some dry clothes.

She left a trail of water behind as she walked. Ignoring everyone's stares and greetings, she made her way past their puzzled looks.

She just wanted to shower, hoping to wash off all her worries in the process.


	8. Space

_**16th of October, 1996** _

It had now been exactly ten days since they had last spoken. Draco had made many attempts to strike up a conversation but Jacey had ignored them all. She wasn't ready to talk to him. She wasn't sure what to say and she wasn't sure if there was anything left to say at all, which broke her heart.

It was hardest to ignore him during Quidditch practice as she had to talk to him there. She just tried to keep it strictly about Quidditch, which was quite easy for her, but still, it was odd to only speak to him during those times. She was aching for him but she just couldn't let it go that quickly.

No matter how hard she tried to see things from his side, she just couldn't. She couldn't accept that he had made this decision, that he had become a Death Eater. Her mind couldn't wrap around the fact that he would do that. But he did. She had no choice but to accept it, to deal with it. She just wasn't sure how yet.

She tried to remind herself how he had said that it hurt, the mark, how he even looked like he was genuinely in pain at that very moment but it wasn't enough. He had brought it on himself and she knew that.

She wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck. It was three minutes past midnight and she was expected in the Astronomy Tower in ten for Astronomy class. She loved to take Astronomy and she loved when they had star gazing nights but tonight she wasn't feeling like going to class. Draco was in that class too. She had almost all her classes with him but their Astronomy class was rather small so the chance of interacting became greater.

With a conflicted feeling in her stomach, she made her way out of her room to the Astronomy Tower anyway. She wanted to skip class but she couldn't, Professor Sinistra. Also, she was kind of excited to gaze at the stars all night.

Only Professor Sinistra was present so far when she reached the top after climbing a bunch of stairs. "Hi, professor," she greeted her, catching her breath. The professor looked at her and greeted her with a kind smile. It was freezing up there, so Jacey held her arms tightly to her body as she walked closer to the edge, staring at the night sky. The wind ran through her hair and hugged her as if it was greeting her as well.

"Hello, Jacey. How are you doing tonight?" she questioned while preparing some things for the class. They were going to have to make a Star Chart again, something they had also done for their O.W.L.

She didn't turn to her professor as she answered. "Quite cold actually," she said dryly. "But I'm okay. Thank you for asking." She wasn't okay, but not everyone had to know that she wasn't. Never had she felt so heartbroken over anything before. 

People thought that Draco and she were just fighting again, which they were, but they did not know the actual reason. It wasn't unusual for them to be going through this, so no one asked, though part of her wished they did. She had an urge to talk about it but she didn't know to who.

"It is rather cold, I'll admit," her professor answered. Jacey nodded and looked behind her for a moment. No one was there yet and there was no sign of anyone showing up soon yet either. There was an opening to talk about it. She knew that she could talk to Professor Sinistra about it. Well, not about _it_ but she could talk around it.

"Professor, how do you forgive someone for doing something- something very inconsiderate? But like, you love them so much and you were hoping that for once things would remain good, steady. Then they just- they fuck it up, but like majorly. It's almost... unforgivable," she questioned softly. She rarely opened up or showed signs of weakness, but with her relationship falling apart, so did her armour.

She had never felt as weak as she had these last ten days. This year was off to a rocky start. With her figuring stuff out about her sister and _how_ she became so powerful and with Draco becoming a Death Eater and having to kill Dumbledore, everything was changing. Everything was changing and she didn't like it one bit.

"Ms Wright, are you sure you're alright?" Sinistra asked her, a worried tone in her voice. Jacey quickly looked up at her professor again and nodded, forcing a smile. "If you need help you should speak to your Head of House."

"I don't need help," she said quickly and looked at the sky again. The thought of talking about this to Professor Snape wasn't exactly pleasant. "I just..." she groaned a little and then took a deep breath. "Nevermind. I'm okay."

Sometimes, she figured, it was better just to keep it to yourself. Yes, it would be nice to talk to someone about this but it wasn't exactly something she could share in detail. Besides, once you open up, it's hard to stop and she didn't want to endanger Draco by telling someone what was truly going on. She loved him so much. 

The thought of him being forced into this hadn't crossed her mind yet. She had just thought that this was his choice. Perhaps it was. Perhaps it wasn't. Perhaps he chose to do it but solely for his family, for his father. A goal of Draco's was that he always wanted to make his father proud in every way possible.

They had had many disagreements and arguments about Draco's relationship with his father. Lucius was a horrible dad and person, at least, that's what she thought of him. He had been abusive towards Draco, had way too high standards and expectations, and he taught his son Pureblood supremacy.

Jacey knew that Muggle-borns could be as powerful as any Pureblood. Blood status didn't matter to her and she was helping him get rid of those beliefs. She was a Half-blood after all and he didn't care about that anymore. They had broken because of a fight about his father once though.

They had broken up three times. Their breakups had only lasted a week or two. They had both been too stubborn to apologize over minor things so they would break up but be back to where they left off within no time. It wasn't the healthiest thing but that's just how they worked. Now they had finally been good for almost ten months and then this happened.

They waited in silence for the rest of the class to show up and soon they started working on their star chart. "Good evening class. Tonight we are making another Star Chart. Now, you know how this worked. You all passed your O.W.L. Start off with a large circle and then make smaller once inside and- you should all know this by now," the professor started the class. She clapped in her hands as a sign for everyone to start, so they did.

After two hours of being out there, her nose felt like it could freeze off any second. She pulled her scarf over her nose but nothing helped anymore, it was simply too cold tonight. Her whole body shivered and her bottom lip trembled. Her breath was visible in the air and her lips had turned blue. She just hoped that class would be over soon.

She felt something wrap around her and soon the smell of Draco filled her nose. She looked behind her and saw how he placed his cloak over her shoulders. Their eyes locked for a moment and she frowned slightly.

"You shouldn't. You'll freeze," she said softly and took it off again, holding it back out to him. He shook his head lightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"You already are. I'll be fine," he stated, but it wasn't true. He was already freezing as well, they all were. She shook her head and kept holding it out, but he didn't take it. "Jace-"

"Just take it back. Just- Just take it back," she said, a hint of frustration in her voice. He finally did. She knew they had to talk about it, she may not have wanted to but she had to at some point. They couldn't leave things like this. She didn't _want_ to leave things like this.

She turned back to her star chart and glanced over at Hermione, who was standing beside her. There was a worried look in her eyes. "What is it?" she questioned, there was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Jacey, is everything okay? If you need to talk to someone, you can always talk to me," she said. Jacey frowned a little and shrugged her shoulders. It sounded nice to hang out with Hermione again. She wondered if they would still get along as well as their first day, but she didn't so.

"I'm fine. Just- Just mind your own business for once," she sighed and grabbed her telescope. She looked through it, making the final adjustments on her star chart. Something inside of her was begging to take Hermione's offer, but again, she was too stubborn.

She didn't want to open up, the thought of it alone frightened her. Letting other people see her in a weaker state was not something she was eager to do. Letting people see your hurt gave them the power to hurt you even more because then they knew how to.

"Alright, children, I think we've had enough time to make a star chart tonight. Hand them over to me and go back to your houses, warm yourselves up," Sinistra said after another half hour. After handing in her star chart, Jacey picked up her stuff and walked quietly down the stairs.

Draco caught up with her in the corridor and they walked next to each other in silence. They were the only two Slytherin students in the class and since it was 2 in the morning, the corridors were completely empty. The only sound they heard was that of their own footsteps.

The air was thick with tension. Both of them senses that they wanted to speak up, but both were afraid to take the first step. She wasn't even sure what she should say, 'hey, so you're an arsehole and mental for joining the Death Eaters but I still love you so what should we do?' sounded a bit odd to her.

He finally broke the silence with a "Wait, one moment," before she could say the password and enter the Common Room. They both knew that once they entered, they would part ways and their dreaded conversation would still not have taken place.

She looked up at him and gave him a small nod, as a sign that he could start talking. She was still cold but slowly she started to warm up again. She hugged her arms tightly to her body.

"I'm really sorry," he started. He genuinely looked sorry, but a 'sorry' wasn't enough for this situation. "I should've told you right away. Before it happened, actually. Well, I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have done it, I know."

"You shouldn't have but you did, so now what?" she asked him and shrugged her shoulders. He truly hurt her, but she could see that he was hurting as well and that broke her even more. She had never cared for anyone the way she did for Draco. 

His face fell and he shook his head. "Do you want to break up?" he asked. There was anxiety in his voice and he bit on his bottom lip. She sighed a little and then shook her head.

"No, Draco. I don't want to. I just," she took a deep breath. She tried to blink away the tears that had formed in her eyes. "I really thought that this time we wouldn't break up again. It's so tiring to fight for this every time again," she sighed.

"We don't have to break up. I can figure it out, keep you distanced from it. I'll do anything just don't-" he begged but she interrupted him. She didn't want to hear his pleading.

"I need some space. I need to think about it. About what you did, what you have to do. It doesn't matter if you don't tell me about it, I know. I will know," she said and shrugged her shoulders. It was getting harder to keep her tears from falling down.

"You won't. I won't share a single-"

"You have the Dark Mark, Draco. And besides, how can you keep an entire war from me? You know it's going to happen, we all do. We can all feel it. You're on their side now, how am I supposed to just ignore that?" she asked him. Her voice was rather calm but she didn't feel calm at all.

She wanted to scream, to scratch that stupid mark off his arm, to kiss him, to go find Voldemort and kill him herself. She wanted Draco but not _Death Eater_ Draco.

"Jace, please. We can work something out, right?" he asked. His voice was soft, fragile. He looked fragile, felt it too. With five words she could destroy him completely, but she did not want to say those five words just yet, because they would destroy her too.

"What? I want to. I want to help you, I just don't know how to," she sighed and wiped away a tear that slipped from the corner of her eye. "I just need some more time, okay? To think. About you, us."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "I understand," he said, his jaw tightening slightly. "I love you, Jace. Take all the time you need, okay?" he said and took a step towards her. She didn't back away, instead, she took a step closer to him as well. She wanted to hug him, she needed to feel his embrace.

He felt the same way and tightly wrapped his arms around her. Her arms wrapped around his waist tightly and she rested her head against his chest. There was no more gap or space for air between their bodies. She held him close and closed her eyes for a moment. She could hear his heartbeat and it relaxed her slightly.

She didn't want to lose him, not at all. She just had to figure out how they could adapt to this and work through this. He would have to stop doing his task, stop working with Voldemort and just be the Draco she knew and loved so much, but whether or not that was still possible was something she had yet to find out.

He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and then cupped her face in his hands. "Just- Just don't forget that I love you, okay? I'll love you forever," he whispered. His words were sincere and she knew it, she could see it in his eyes.

"I know," she whispered. "I love you too. So much." She leaned in slightly and kissed him softly on his lips. He kissed back and stroked his thumb in small circles on her cheek. She pulled back again and locked eyes with him for a moment.

From day one she could see right through him. He acted all tough and superior but she didn't buy it for one bit. He didn't like that at first, despised her for putting him in place. She still didn't buy his 'act', but now he kind of appreciated that she always reached further than what he showed to others. She heard him out, listened to him, accepted him for who he really was.

Sometimes it became hard for him to distinguish his act and his true self, especially since only Jacey and his mother knew him for who he really was. His main focus was always on living up to other people's expectations of him, especially those his father had set for him.

"We should go to bed," she whispered, but she didn't loosen her grip. He nodded but didn't let go of her yet either. She couldn't stop wishing that things would go back to normal, but she had to accept that things were changing, no matter how hard it was.

They hugged each other tightly once more before finally letting go and going their separate ways to their rooms. She laid awake in bed all night, just staring at the ceiling, but tonight was different. For once there weren't any thoughts in her head, she just felt numb, something that was even worse.

_**17th of October, 1996** _

Her eyes felt heavy as she tried to eat a few bites of breakfast. She didn't have much of an appetite but she tried to eat some Pixie Puffs nonetheless. With the lack of sleep, she needed at least something to fuel her energy.

She was reading a Herbology book, trying to find a herb, called Tharrasil, that Ava had described in her notebook, but she wasn't very successful in her search for it yet. She wasn't quite sure what its exact purposes were but Ava had described it as 'a herb she could no longer live without.'

It had come up quite a few times now in her notes and even as an ingredient in a few of her potions. One potion had the exact ingredients that the Strengthening Solution had but Tharrasil was added in Ava's recipe. Jacey was curious to find out why Ava was so fond of it, especially since she couldn't find it anywhere in her books.

This was already the third Herbology she was looking through but there wasn't a single sentence about it. These last ten days her search for it had been a great distraction from the whole Draco situation, but it also just stressed her out more.

Ava's notes didn't make much sense to her. Two nights ago she had sneaked through Hogwarts to gather all the ingredients for the potion that Ava had described that had to be added to the soil. She would add it to the soil of the plant her mother had sent to her and see what it would do. Her plan was to sneak into the Potions classroom later this night to brew the potion.

She was eager to find out how Ava became so powerful and what her notes meant, but it was rather difficult. Somehow working with Ava's notes made her feel closer to her but it also reminded her of how far apart they were. There would never be a day where they'd see each other and hold each other. She would never have the opportunity to ask her all the questions she had, and she had a lot.

Ava kept writing about a woman who helped her explore these powers and Jacey started to think that this woman was their ancestor, and well, possibly dead. She had found a page where Ava had described how she got into contact with her first. It was at the Great Lake and Jacey was determined to try and find this person herself now.

But, she had to wait for that to be able to happen. According to Ava, she only showed up on certain days, the 28th of November was the nearest date. In the meantime, she would start trying out Ava's spells and potions, though her notes indicated that it wouldn't work without permission.

After closing the book with a defeated sigh, she stood up and made her way out of the Great Hall. It was still pretty early as she had gone to get breakfast early because she had been up all night long and didn't see the point in staying in bed any longer.

On her way out, someone bumped into her. She muttered a sorry but didn't bother to look at who it was until that person spoke her name. "Jacey, I meant to look for you actually," Hermione spoke and turned around to her.

Jacey stopped walking and turned back to Hermione, raising an eyebrow. She already felt a hint of annoyance come up, thinking that Hermione would once again push her into talking, but she didn't.

"You forgot this last night," Hermione said and handed over her Astrology notebook. "I took it with me, I was going to go after you but Peeves got in the way and, well, you know how he is," she sighed a little and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, thank you," Jacey thanked her and put the notebook in her bag. "Yeah, Peeves can be a true bother," she agreed and pressed her lips together for a moment.

There was an awkward tension between them as if they both wanted to speak up but neither actually did. Something in Jacey wanted her to take the first step and ask if Hermione wanted to study together in the afternoon but she couldn't get the words to come out.

"See you around then," Hermione said awkwardly and was about to turn around when Jacey stopped her. She wasn't planning on telling Hermione about Ava's notebook, but Hermione was incredibly smart and she knew almost everything, so perhaps she also new Tharrasil.

"Can I ask you something?" she spoke up. Hermione nodded and waited for her to continue speaking. "So, I'm looking for this plant, or herb, or whatever. Anyway, it's called Tharrasil. I can't really find it in our textbooks, do you happen to know it?"

Hermione thought for a moment and scratched the back of her head. "I have never heard of that before in my life," she said after thinking for a few seconds. "Perhaps Neville knows, he's way more into Herbology than I am."

"Oh, no thanks. Just thought maybe you'd know it," she said and shrugged her shoulders. "See you then," she added, but this time Hermione stopped her from walking away.

"Jacey, if you'd like to we could study together in the afternoon? I'm going to the library anyway, so if you want to, we could do some studying together?" she suggested. Jacey smiled a little and nodded. It was as if Hermione had read her mind minutes before. 

"Erm, yeah, perhaps," she said casually. "I will see you around then." She turned around once more and made her way over to her room with a slightly joyous feeling in her stomach.


End file.
